The Most Dangerous Creature in the Universe
by Lady Bern
Summary: Sequel to A Tear For Hotsuma. Just when Ryoko's getting her life on track someone has to mess it up and hold her past against her. FINAL Chapter UPLOADED!
1. Missing

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tenchi Muyo or any Tenchi related series and plots. All I own that deals with Tenchi Muyo are a few lovely mangas, some Ryoko pics, and this fanfic which is the result of my imagination. I am not making any money from this. I do this only to entertain. I also do this for those of the Ryoko+Hotsuma legion.

A/N: In case you don't know this is a sequel to A Tear For Hotsuma. If you haven't read that fanfic you might be a tad bit confused. 

The Most Dangerous Creature in the Universe

A dark ship slowly drifted over a small blue water planet, the third planet away from its sun. A planet called Earth. On the bridge of the undetected ship stood a tall figure barely visible in the dark shadows the reigned over the craft. She had long since allowed the cold and darkness to take over her life. It was the way she wanted things to reflect the darkness she felt in her soul. And the silence, beautiful silence. That was the best way to describe it. Beautiful, unrelenting silence. The type of silence that usually drove others insane was her soul and lover. 

A dark sphere floated over to her. "My mistress." A sexless voice said. "We have found her home as you have asked."

"Good Meltis. Have you updated our information on her?" The woman asked. 

"Yes you shall be quite please with what we have to present to you, Mistress." Said another sexless voice a second sphere the same as the first only bright floated towards the shadowed figure. 

"Show me what you have, Bendis." The woman said. The two spheres created a screen on which pictures and details of a woman's life quickly flashed by. 

"Ryoko." She said smiling at a wedding picture of the cyan hair space pirate to a golden haired man with thin rimmed glasses smiled lovingly at each other. "Ryoko now you will suffer as I have suffered." She smiled looking down on the Earth.

***

Ever since news had spread that Ryoko and her husband Hotsuma where acting as escorts for Jurais cargo ships. The number of attacks on Jurain ships had plummeted, much to Ryoko's great disappointment. The only reason Ryoko kept her job as 'security' to the royal cargo ships was because she was licensed to pirate certain ships for certain places. 

It was another slow day as the Yubori, their new ship, drifted close to Jurai's territory. Ryoko and Hotsuma stood on the bridge with their favorite pirates in training.

"If Ayeka or your parents find out I'm doing this I'm in a lot of trouble." Ryoko said as she handed the controls over to Sasami.

Yugi and Hotsuma watched with interest and cared for Akira and Yosho at the same time. "I hope that you are watching Yugi. You're next you know." Hotsuma said as he held Yosho on his shoulders.

Yugi smiled. "Concentrate Sasami." She encouraged her friend.

Sasami blushed for a fraction of a second. "Okay Ryoko which controls do what again?" Sasami asked making sure she had everything straight. 

"These controls are very much like Ryo-oki's." Ryoko said nodding her head towards the cabbit in Akira's arms. "Just this has ether accelerators and isn't as agile. Right Ryo-oki?" Ryoko asked. 

"Mayi!" Said Ryo-oki proudly. 

"Okay Space pirate Sasami let's see how you do on your first driving lesson." Ryoko said stepping back. 

Sasami closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Safety restraints on." Sasami said recalling Ryoko's safety first rule. "Check engines one through four." She said looking down on the console. The Yubori hummed as the engines purred with life. Engines: 1 green, 2 green, 3 green, 4 green

"Check accelerators." Sasami commanded. The Yubori roared as Sasami revved all four engines. Hyper accelerators ready.

"Are you forgetting something Sasami?" Ryoko asked her index finger tapping lightly on her earlobe.

"Oh! Right." Sasami quickly turned a dial on the control panel and pressed down on a glowing multicolored crystal. "Rule number one of driving music must be on at all times and played as loudly as possible!" Sasami shouted as the Yubori picked up a radio station from Earth.

"That's it Sasami!" Ryoko smiled as the Yubori lurched forward at full speed. 

Yosho and Akira peeled with laughter as they along with Yugi and Hotsuma tumbled backwards from the force. 

"Great they have their mothers since of amusement." Hotsuma sighed as he helped Yugi onto her feet. 

"Why does Sasami always have to go so fast?" Yugi asked massaging the pain from her bottom.

"Alright Sasami ready for some target practice?" Ryoko asked from the co-pilot controls. 

"Yugi's been helping me to practice. Do you think I'm good enough?" Sasami asked. 

Ryoko's fang pressed down on her lip as she smiled mischievously with her eyes closed tightly. 

"If Yugi's been helping you then I know you're up for the challenge. Now look at that meteor." Ryoko said pointing at a meteor quickly racing across the sky. "Turn it to dust." Ryoko said. 

"Do what?" Sasami asked looking at Ryoko. 

"Come on Sasami it's time you moved on to moving targets. Just aim the gun, set the power, and trust in your instincts." Ryoko said.

"Soon you'll be able to fly and shoot at the same time without the auto-lock, like Ryoko and me." Hotsuma said grateful Yubori was slowing down 

Sasami sat at the controls waiting for the screen to announce that the target had been acquired. "Target locked. Fire!" Sasami said firing the guns on her own. The flying meteor exploded as Yubori weapons fired upon it reducing it to debris.

"Yea Sasami!" Ryoko shouted picking Sasami up and flying her into the air. 

"You did it Sasami." Yugi cheered clapping along with Hotsuma and the twins. 

"Okay now it's your turn Yugi." Hotsuma said sitting Akira and Yosho down into their power resistant playpen.

"Sorry fellas, today's lesson is over." Someone said. 

"Grandma!" Yosho shouted pulling himself onto his feet. 

Everyone turned to see the pink haired physically twelve-year-old scientist standing before a glowing pink doorway. "It's time four young space pirate trainees returned home." Washu said. 

"It's 7 o'clock already?" Yugi asked in a whine. 

"Nope it's 8 o'clock." Washu said helping Yosho to climb out and picking up Akira. "C'mon Sasami, you too Yugi." Washu said.

"You two can finish your driving lesson tomorrow afternoon once you finish lunch." Hotsuma said kissing Akira goodnight. He quickly grabbed the flying Yosho and tickled him until he was unable to hold himself in the air. "Behave for grandma." He said giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

"Hey what about me?" Ryoko asked teleporting to her husband's side. 

"Night momma." Yosho said wrapping his arms around Ryoko's neck as he kissed her. 

"Night my little onna." She said kissing him on the cheek. "You too. G'night my sweet ona." Ryoko whispered giving Akira a kiss on the forehead and the tip of her nose. 

"Ryoko remember your vacation starts in two days." Washu said as Sasami and Yugi waved goodnight and walked through the portal.

"I remember **mom**." Ryoko said just before the portal closed.

***

"Can you believe we're actually going to get a break?" Ryoko asked crawling into bed with Hotsuma. 

"I know exactly what I want to do with it." Hotsuma said wrapping his arms around his wife. 

"What's that?" Ryoko asked. 

"I want to stay home with you and the twins. Then relax in the onsen and drank saki with you." Hotsuma said.

"Now I remember why I married you." Ryoko laughed kissing Hotsuma.

Hotsuma smiled fiendishly as he turned off the lights. "How about I remind you of other reasons."

***

"My mistress, everything is ready." Meltis said hovering above the woman's shoulder. 

"Good." She turned around to look down at the fifty dark minions at her command. "Commence operation alpha." She said walking gracefully down a flight of stairs that one could have thought she was floating. 

***

By Earth's time it was two in the morning. Ryoko realized this when she woke up with a sharp pain in the back of her head. She knew what this pain meant and feared each time it happened. 

"Princess what's wrong?" Hotsuma groaned in his sleep. 

Ryoko phased into her clothing as she ran for the portal door. "It's the twins." Ryoko said not waiting for Hotsuma.

Washu was awake and working on another invention that would either destroy half the world or would solve the problem with socks getting lost in the laundry. Her head shout up when she notice the portal door open and Ryoko run out. "Little Ryoko?" Washu asked watching as Ryoko ran out the lab door uncaring to greet her mother. 

Ryoko was too worried about Akira and Yosho to remember that she could fly and teleport herself to the spare bedroom in the Misaki house that served as her children's room while she and her husband was away. 

As Ryoko got to the top steps her noticed a beaten Ryo-oki struggling to get down the stairs. "Ryo-oki!" Ryoko shouted quickly picking up her companion. She quickly ran into the twin's room to find their cribs empty. "No Yosho! Akira!" Ryoko cried pulling the blankets away from the beds hoping against all hope that they were cuddled underneath. 

A split second passed when Hotsuma was by his wife's side asking what was wrong and where their children. 

By then everyone was awake standing in their doorways wondering why Ryoko and Hotsuma wasn't in space. 

Ryoko's heartbeat was loud in her ears and she couldn't focus on the questions and everyone's suggestions to were they should look. They didn't matter. The twins, the twins' whereabouts were all that mattered to Ryoko. Without a word Ryoko ran from the room then teleported herself outside. 

"Ryoko." Something whispered. Ryoko could have sworn it was the wind as she searched around the darkness for a possible answer.

"Whoever the hell you are show yourself." Ryoko said. 

"Up here Ryoko." The wind whispered once again. 

Ryoko spun and stared at an area of darkness for where she was sure the voice had come from. By then everyone had come to investigate and they too were searching for the body of the voice. Slowly a figure floated out of the shadows. 

"Remember me Ryoko?" A young woman perhaps twenty-two said. Her skin was pale like the bright moon in spring, her deep blue hair long enough to gather at her feet had she been standing on the ground. Her ruby red eyes stared callously at Ryoko. Although there was no wind her robe like dressings rippled.

"I don't give a damn who you are! What have you done to my children?" Ryoko demanded. 

"You want your children back _unharmed_ come face me Ryoko. Come pay the price for the lives you have ruined." She said floating backwards merging once again into the shadows. 

"No you will face me now!" Ryoko shouted flying towards the woman with her energy saber ready. 

Two glowing balls that had been resting near the woman's temples flew towards Ryoko emitting a bright light. "You will not harm our mistress." The dark one said as they fired at Ryoko. 

"AAaaahhh!!" Ryoko screamed as she fell down towards the ground.

"Ryoko!" Hotsuma shouted jumping up to catch his wife. Hotsuma quickly brought Ryoko down to a safe landing on the ground. "Ryoko are you okay?" He asked looking down into her face. 

Ryoko looked up at Hotsuma with tears in her eyes. "She has them. She has the twins." She cried slowly losing consciousness. "Akira, Yosho."

End chapter 1 

How's that for a beginning? 


	2. Remembrance

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tenchi Muyo or any Tenchi related series and plots. All I own that deals with Tenchi Muyo are a few lovely mangas, some Ryoko pics, and this fanfic which is the result of my imagination. I am not making any money from this. I do this only to entertain. I also do this for those of the Ryoko+Hotsuma legion.

A/N: Why didn't anyone tell me I was spelling Ryo-ohki wrong!!!

Chapter Two Remembrance. 

Ryoko, ridden with pain from the attack hissed through her teeth as she finally lost consciousness.

"Lil' Washu." Hotsuma looked towards Washu after Ryoko had gone still in his arms. 

"Bring her into the lab. I'll put up a security field to assure no farther attacks tonight." Washu said typing on her transparent computer. 

Hotsuma was lost to what had just happened. All he knew Ryoko's maternal instinct told her that her children were in danger and even then it was too late to save them. His mind riddled him with who the floating woman was. With the way she moved and spoke he could have sworn that she was a ghost of some sort. But what connection did she have to Ryoko? What could Ryoko have done to her in the past that she would seek vengeance by kidnapping their children just for a fight? 

Hotsuma shook his head reaching no other conclusion then that whoever that woman was she wanted Ryoko to suffer for what had happened to her. 

Ryoko stirred in her sleep. "Yosho, Akira, my little oni." she mumbled wincing in pain. 

Hotsuma laid Ryoko down on the couch, knowing it was better than the lab. "Ryoko." He whispered smoothing back her hair to kiss her forehead. 

Sasami walked over the Hotsuma holding the healing Ryo-ohki. "Hotsuma what are you going to do?" Sasami asked worried about Ryoko's health. 

"I don't know." Hotsuma said worrying about his children and wife. Someone was who knows where with his children threatening their lives unless their mother found them and fought them. 

"First we find out who this woman is. And the only person who knows is Ryoko." Washu said pointing at the healing Ryoko.

"Mihoshi and I will report to Galaxy police headquarters about the kidnapping." Kiyone said heading towards Washu's lab. 

"No," Ryoko grunted trying to sit up. "Galaxy Police won't be of much help. Suzuka won't be taken down that easily." 

Hotsuma forced Ryoko to lay back down on the cushions. "You need to rest." Hotsuma said firmly. 

"Ryoko what do you mean GXP won't be of any help?" Kiyone asked. 

"Suzuka...Suzuka can't be caught." Ryoko said. 

"No Ryoko needs to get her rest. We'll ask questions once she wakes up." Hotsuma said pulling Ryoko into his arms. "Lil' Washu, is my room still in the lab?" Hotsuma asked.

Washu only nodded as she tried to figure out what to do. With no other words said Hotsuma walked Ryoko into the lab. 

***

Katsuhito had been told the news of the twins' kidnapping from Tenchi and a distraught Ayeka. He had been wondering around the house when he heard something from one of the upstairs rooms. Careful not to wake anyone he made his way up the stairs. Upstairs he could see a small ray of artificial light seeping through the cracked door of the twins' bedroom. With ease he silently opened the door to see Ryoko sitting on the floor with her head resting against the wall. Beside her sat a bottle of saki.

"I should have known this would happen." Ryoko said taking a drink directly from the bottle. 

Katsuhito was at first unsure if the statement had been directed towards him, but then he remembered who he was looking at. "You nor I could have prevented this." Katsuhito said sitting down beside her. 

"Don't give me that _old man_." Ryoko said narrowing her eyes on him. 

"So you know." Katsuhito said in a youthful voice. 

"It's **my** gems that is keeping you young. Besides you've got to have some sort of intellect when your the daughter of the universe's greatest genius." Ryoko said bitterly. "Don't worry no one else knows, not even Washu." Ryoko said. 

"I thank you for not telling." He said with sincerity. 

"Why would I? It'll be good for a few laughs but that's it." Ryoko said taking another drink. 

"Ryoko what are you going to do now?" Katsuhito asked changing his voice back.

"I'm going to find my children and get them home where they're safe." Ryoko said plain and simple. 

"She intends to kill you." Katsuhito said. 

Ryoko smiled and closed her eyes. "I know. But I'll do anything for my children." Held up the bottle to her eyelevel. "Do you know this is the first time I had a drink since I've had the twins? I mean drinking just for drinking, not to celebrate. Having a family of your own really changes you." 

"Ryoko if you need any help you have a houseful of people waiting for you to ask." Katsuhito said standing. 

Ryoko did not move, she only recapped the bottle and sighed. "Thank you for the offer." She said aloud. Knowing Suzuka's power I'm going to need it. She thought to herself. 

***

The sun had not even risen when everyone began to gather at the table.

"I'm sorry guys I'm not in the mood to cook." Sasami said as she seated herself beside the depressed Yugi.. 

"I understand Sasami." Ayeka said. 

"We all do." Tenchi said looking down at the bare table. 

Hotsuma and Washu walked from the lab with worried looks on their faces. "Has anyone seen Ryoko?" Washu asked. Everyone shook their heads 'no'. 

"Don't worry mom I'm here." Ryoko's voice said just before she phased into sight. 

Everyone watched in silence as Ryoko walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. "Does any body else want some?" She asked holding up the pot of hot water. Everyone nodded realizing that they needed it. 

Everyone sipped their tea in silence until Mihoshi looked around and asked. "Ryoko where are the twins?"

Kiyone was ready to pound Mihoshi when Ryoko answered. "Waiting for us to rescue them." 

Ryoko's reply had sparked the conversation everyone was holding back in hopes of sparing Ryoko's feelings.

"Who is Suzuka, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked. 

Ryoko did not answer, she only took a slow sip of her tea then sat her cup down. "Suzuka, I hadn't been expecting her at all." She said with a look in her eyes that was almost gentle. "I met her a long time ago when I was under Kagato's control..."

***long flashback***

Ryoko was bent on one knee before in Kagato her battle suit awaiting his newest orders. Aboard the Soja it was cold in a way that one could be drenched with sweat yet they still felt as if they were in the midst of winter. Kagato was in the conclusion of another one of his organ recitations and didn't give Ryoko one hint of notice. Ryoko had heard the music before, she knew when it would rise and fall, where Kagato had modified it from the last time and she knew exactly when it would end. 

Kagato moved away from his organ the last note still rumbling throughout the room. "Ryoko." Kagato said approaching her. "Be a good machine and retrieve a special sphere called the Heaven's Tear, from planet Amil in the sol Mordoc." Kagato said showing Ryoko an image of a small crystal like orb. It wasn't Ryoko's place to ask what the sphere did but she knew that the ancient orb must do something that would give Kagato more power of some sort; that or it was just another thing he was adding to his collection.

Ryoko committed to memory the Heaven's Tear and the place where it was. 

With a nod and a bow she walked to Ryo-ohki. "Ready Ryo-ohki?" She asked standing at the controls. 

Ready. Ryo-ohki replied flying away from space. It pained Ryoko to know that this was the only way she could get away from Kagato but what was worse was that she always returned.

The journey took two standard solar days until Ryo-ohki hovered beside the planet's second moon. Wait Ryo-ohki. We must wait. Ryoko said to Ryo-ohki as she stood on Ryo-ohki's bridge with her arms folded over her chest, a plan of attack had already formed in her mind.

***

Ryoko had tired of the direct approach of flying into a place firing at anything that moved. She had a little more fun doing things slowly, letting the people gradually realize that they were in the presents of the most feared pirate in the universe. The native people gave Ryoko side ways glances when she suddenly appeared in her teal and pink kimono. Ryoko looked around and first noticed that all of the people were quite pale as if they had been lacking in sunlight. But at least they had different hair colors, all of which were deep and bold. Different eye colors stared as Ryoko made her way towards a large temple.

Inside the temple Ryoko found it to look quite picturesque, the walls painted with a scene of a group of people finding the Heaven's Tear. Around each corner was a fire lamp burning openly and full without anyone caring to watch over it. The floors were smooth as if it had been made of glass. And the walls that weren't painted where made of something made like gray marble. 

"Can I help you my child?" A young man said walking towards Ryoko. 

"I'm older than you are so cut the 'my child' crap." Ryoko said. "I'm interested in the Heaven's Tear."

"Ah yes come with me." He said leading Ryoko down a long bright hallway. 

Ryoko listened as the only sound she could hear were their footsteps. "Why is it so quiet here?" Ryoko asked.

"To tell you the truth I think everyone is silent because of you. You aren't from this world are you?" The young man asked. 

"No." Ryoko said as young woman physically older than Ryoko with long blue hair and ice blue eyes walked by her. 

The man stopped before a large curved opening. "It's right down that hall." He said bowing. Ryoko walked ahead. 

They came into a oval shaped room with six black marble pillars connecting the ceiling to the floor. The room was unusually bright considering that their were no windows, then Ryoko figured that the light wasn't coming from outside but from something within. In the center of the room was a podium with a florescent white orb floating in the center. Ryoko was too stunned by the magnificence of the Heaven's Tear to speak. 

"May I ask, what interest do you have in the Heaven's Tear?" He asked.

Ryoko snapped back into reality. She had almost forgotten the reason why she had come in the first place. "I intend to steal it." Ryoko said swinging her elbow into the man's chest. With a grunt he stumbled backwards. Ryoko kicked out her leg knocking him onto his back and into unconsciousness.

Ryo-ohki, do it now. Ryoko sent her thoughts to her fellow space pirate. 

The temple shook as Ryo-ohki fired down around the temple chasing everyone out screaming. 

Ryoko reached out for the orb but stopped when it emitted a strange glow. "What's this?" She asked no one. All the color of the stone room changed. Everything else seemed to have changed along with the color. Everything seemed to have slowed down to a near stop. Everything was already quiet but now there was total silence. She could hear the breaths she took and her blood rushing with adrenaline. But the sound that worried her was the sound of her heartbeat growing farther and farther apart. It felt as if she were in some sort of lazy dream, floating. Floating in vast stillness. 

"Ryoko." A sexless voice echoing with different pitches said. "I am the Heaven's Tear, I will grant power to any who assimilate me. But my power can never be ill used. Those who use my power for unjust deeds will be consumed by their own darkness, so says my divinations."

"If I hand your power over to Kagato..." Ryoko let the words hang. 

"His evil shall grow until it kills him." The Heaven's Tear said.

"You mentioned something about divination, you can predict the future." Ryoko said. 

"The each path we chose constantly changes the future." The Heaven's Tear replied. The room suddenly returned to normal, forcing Ryoko to blink so that her eyes could readjust. Slowly Ryoko pulled her hand away from the stone. I could tell Kagato that the orb was a sham. But it will take a lot of work to shut down these memories and replace them with false ones within two days. Ryoko puzzled over the situation careful not to think too loudly or Kagato will pick them up over the gems. 

Unknown to Ryoko a young woman was hiding behind one of the large marble pillars. She quickly ran from her hiding place and slammed her shoulder into the space pirate's back. 

"Ah!" Ryoko cried out as she fell face first onto the floor. 

The girl quickly ran over to the Heaven's Tear and held it in her hands. "You're never getting your hands on this. You should have took it when you had the chance." She spat at Ryoko. 

"Of all the dirty...hitting me while my back was turned." Ryoko mumbled standing up. She looked onto her attacker to see it was the blue haired woman she had seen in the hall. 

"You destroyed my village, my family for this." She said shaking the orb in her hands. "I don't see any better fitting punishment then for you to be destroyed by the very power you sought." She said bringing the orb to her chest. 

"No you can't! You can't use the Tear like that." Ryoko tried to warn the vengeful woman but too late, the sphere was already seeping into the woman's chest. 

But not before it spoke. "Suzuka. Suzuka you wish to use my power for malevolence. Darkness shall one day consume you." It said once again in it's echoic voice as it disappeared into Suzuka. 

As soon as the Heaven's Tear had disappeared with Suzuka her body began to quiver and glow as the orb had been glowing. She wrapped her arms around herself as she slowly sank to her knees groaning in pain. "What's happening to me?" She asked watching as her already pale skin became whiter. "You've done this to me Ryoko! Destroying my family and village wasn't enough you had to do this to me as well!" Suzuka yelled her ice blue eyes staring accusingly at Ryoko.

Ryoko gasped in surprise as the blue in Suzuka's eyes were changing red. It was like blood had fell into her eyes, but it only took over her iris.

Suzuka slowly stood to her feet once the pain had ebbed. There was something about her that worried Ryoko about the woman. Something that promised trouble. Suzuka laughed in her throat at the look on Ryoko's face. "The Heaven's Tear and I are now one." She smiled approaching Ryoko. 

Ryoko created her energy saber and held it near Suzuka's throat. "Hold about I cut you in half? Then there'll be two of you again."

Ryoko Galaxy Police are on their way. Ryo-ohki announced to Ryoko. 

Ryoko quickly turned her attention from Suzuka and quickly blasted a hole into the wall. "I'd love to stay and play silly little games with you but I have to go now." Ryoko said flying out the door she had made. 

Ryoko was almost into the sky when something grabbed her ankle and flung her downwards. Quickly Ryoko found her balance and flew back into the air. "Hey!" Ryoko yelled when she noticed it was Suzuka who had grabbed her. "What do you think you're doing?" Realizing Suzuka had gained the ability of flight. 

"You will fight me Ryoko!" Suzuka said.

"You aren't fully attuned with the Heaven's Tear yet. You don't even know the full potential of your new powers yet." Ryoko said. "But if you insist!" Ryoko's hands glowed as her prepared to fire. 

As hard as she tried Suzuka was barely able to strike back at Ryoko though she was able to dodge her blows. 

"If you want to beat me you'll have to do better." Suzuka said. 

Ryoko smiled. "If you wish." She said swinging back her arm then punching Suzuka in her ribs then face. "But the funny thing is I don't want to fight you." Ryoko said summoning her sword. 

Ryoko swung the sword over her head as she charged for Suzuka. Suzuka moved back and over to the side as Ryoko brought down the sword.

Ryoko let down her sword. "Why did you move into that blow?" She asked Suzuka. 

Suzuka wiped the orange blood from her cheek with the back of her hand. "Because that will be the only mark you will ever leave on me." 

Ryoko chuckled in her throat then her eyes snapped wide open as she fired at Suzuka. Launching her onto the ground. 

"You're pride will be the end of you one day." Ryoko said flying towards the sky. With one last look at Suzuka she teleported herself aboard Ryo-ohki. 

"I'll make you pay Ryoko! You hear me? One day I will make you suffer for what you have done to me!" Suzuka yelled into the air. 

**Back to the present***

"From time to time I heard of Suzuka's progress in the universe and her promise to one day make a dreaded space pirate suffer as she had caused her to suffer. And last night was just the beginning of Suzuka's vengeance on me." Ryoko said. 

"Ryoko why didn't you tell us about her before?" Hotsuma asked. 

"I had forgot about her. I thought that by now she would have long since forgotten about me." Ryoko said looking down on her now cold cup of tea. "Guys I'm going to need each and everyone's help in getting my children back home." Ryoko said thus beginning a new adventure for the Misaki family. 

End chapter 2

Everyone's doing what they can to find the twins, legally and illegally. Find out what happens time on Most dangerous creature...


	3. Sorry

For stupid reasons I can not explain I will not be completing this story. I apologize to those who were actually reading my story. Maybe one day I will complete it. 

Sincerely 

Demoness Space Pirate


	4. The Adventure Begins

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tenchi Muyo or any Tenchi related series and plots. All I own that deals with Tenchi Muyo are a few lovely mangas, some Ryoko pics, and this fanfic which is the result of my imagination. I am not making any money from this. I do this only to entertain. I also do this for those of the Ryoko+Hotsuma legion.

A/N: Okay so I folded and decided to complete this after all. Thanks to the fact I can't focus in Alg II to save my life I decided to use those 90 minutes each weekday to work on this. (Also thanks to the threats and the fact someone called me mean.) Hey I just can't let you guys down now can I?

Chapter Three: The Adventure Begins 

Suzuka stood at the large window that touched from the floor to the ceiling, looking out at the stars and the darkness of space. As she stood, she felt the presents of her minions behind her. She ignored it and returned to the sense of sweet timelessness and the acute awareness of being free of a moment, like in a nonexistent dream. Suzuka reached out her hand to touch the cold window. 

Suzuka looked at her chalk white hand, she stared at barely recognizing it as her own. It almost frightened her that she couldn't recognize herself in the insignificant reflection of herself in the window. 

No. No. I'm losing my grip again. Suzuka thought to herself as her breathing became labored. She had managed to avoid the Heaven's Tear prophecy by embracing the cold and darkness, but time to time she could not maintain her control of the Tear's power and she would begin to lose herself. Lose her cold and silent composure making her remember who she once was before. 

The presence behind Suzuka continued to wait. She could feel the waiting, their patients. She held still listening for some sort of movement on the other's part. Suzuka looked away from the window forgetting about her hand. She said turning to the hooded woman knelt behind her. 

My mistress. Manora said from beneath her hood. We have seized Ryoko's offspring as you have commanded.

You've done well. Suzuka walked to the edge of her platform. Come with me Manora. She said floating down the stairs. Manora nodded her head and followed behind. 

All of Suzuka's minions knew never to disturb the silence Suzuka held so sacred. Manora ached to question Suzuka but that too wasnt tolerated. You wish to ask me something, Manora? Suzuka asked. 

Mistress what do you intend to do with Ryoko's children? Manora asked as they came into a large room. 

Suzuka smiled as they came before four men watching over Akira and Yosho. My you two look remarkably like your mother. Suzuka said bending down towards the twins. You two are going to stay here for awhile. She said sweetly as she stood once again. You, Menos. She said looking at a large muscular man. You are from now on responsible for the welfare of these two. Beltis you will supervise. She said walking away with Manora following behind. 

Akira and Yosho watched as the two women left them alone in the large room with the large man and the glowing floating ball.

Akira, where's momma and daddy? Yosho asked his sister via his link with Akira. Yosho had always searched his sisters for the few questions he couldn't answer himself. Yosho was very much like his mother, he was smart but he preferred to have fun and feed his curious nature with explorations. 

I don't know. We've never been here before. Akira was the same with her curiosity and usually followed her brother into his investigations. But she was more intelligent and enjoyed learning new things, that was why she enjoyed being around her grandmother so much.

Ooh that man's very big! Akira said looking at Menos. 

Much bigger than daddy. But not as strong. Yosho said.

Nope, momma and daddy are much stronger. But that chalk lady scares me. Akira said.

Menos growled as he looked down at the oni looking up at him. The twins slowly sized up the man. It's going to be fun breaking him down. Yosho said looking towards his sister. 

Yeah we can practice our powers out on him. Akira agreed. Then we can play with that floating ball. 

Manora followed behind Suzuka as they headed down the dark corridor. My mistress you haven't answered my question. Manora said trying her hardest not to sound disrespectful. 

Suzuka cast a sideways glance at Manora smirking at her daring yet despising the sign of audacity. What was your question? Suzuka asked pretending not to have cared. 

What will you do with Ryoko's children? Manora asked once more. 

After they have served their purpose of luring Ryoko to me I shall kill them. Suzuka said with her eyes closed. 

Although Manora had her hood over her face it was easy to tell she was shocked. But why? Manora asked. 

Are you questioning me Manora? Suzuka asked. 

No my mistress. Manora said dropping the surprise in her voice. 

Suzuka smiled. Ryoko must suffer. When she realize she is the cause of her family's death she will break apart. Suzuka said. Manora you have your orders for your mission. Your are my most reliable subordinate, please do not fail me. Suzuka said. 

Manora bowed quickly yet respectably, Yes my mistress. Manora said walking away from Suzuka.

Suzuka was grateful Manora had left. Left her alone to feel the sharp pain of dull loneliness, the harsh stillness of silence, and the keen chill of cold.

Manora headed towards the landing bay where her ship waited. Is everyone ready? She asked the team of shadowed minions who awaited her. They all nodded together. Good. It's time we separated Ryoko from her big happy family.

**Back at the Masaki house**

How are we going to find the twins? We don't have a single clue where to find them. Tenchi said. 

We'll we can tell you where they aren't Ryoko said.

They aren't in this solar system any longer. Hotsuma said frustrated with the absence of his children. 

How do you know? Sasami asked.

Ryoko and Hotsuma are linked to Akira and Yosho as I am linked to Ryoko and Ryo-ohki. Washu said typing on her laptop. 

So you are connected to them as well? Katsuhito asked. Washu nodded her head. 

Why are we all seating here we should be forming a plan to save Yosho and Akira. Kiyone said her Galaxy Police training kicking in. 

If Suzuka doesn't want to be found then we won't be able to find her. Ryoko said her tired golden eyes staring at the center of the table. All we can do is go out into space and search for them. Ryoko said. 

So what do you propose? Ayeka asked. 

We all do what is within our power to find them. Washu said.

Yugi looked at Washu realizing the magenta haired woman would do anything for her grandchildren as she would do anything for her daughter. Most likely Washu had already formed a plan, search parties, and everything else. Washu, do you have anything? Yugi asked. 

Yes, at Ryoko's request for another ship for her work I've managed to complete it last night. Now we have that, the Yugami, the Yubori, and Ryo-ohki. We can all spread out and start looking. Washu said. I've even created a device that will alert everyone who isn't linked to the twins when they are close to them. Washu smiled proudly. All I have to do is duplicate it for the rest of you. 

Yes, Mihoshi and I can alert Galaxy Police, and use our resources there to help out. Kiyone said. 

If I could use the new ship you have built then I could go to Jurai and get help. Mother and father would be more than willing to help their favorite privateer. Ayeka said. 

I'll go with Ayeka. Tenchi said.

And I'll go with Tenchi. Noboyuki said edger to visit Jurai. 

Good. Yugi, Sasami, Ryo-ohki and I can go out to search for the twins. Washu said.

Sasami became excited. We can use what we learned in space pirate training Yugi. Sasami then quickly realized that not everyone knew about their escapades in space.

What was that! Ayeka shouted glaring daggers at Ryoko who was pretending she had just heard at Sasami's and Yugi's training for the first time. 

Sasami you told us you two were babysitting. Tenchi said. 

Does this mean we have to arrest Sasami and Yugi? Mihoshi asked Kiyone.

Ryoko how dare you teach a princess of Jurai piracy! Ayeka demanded. 

They haven't stolen anything. Ryoko said. Ryoko added winking at the two girls.

Ayeka was about to chide Ryoko for her obstructive influence on Sasami when Katsuhito stood. 

So then Ryoko, Hotsuma, and I will take the Yubori and search for the twins. He said. 

Then we have ourselves a plan. Tenchi said.

Yes, but give me a second to connect a portal door to the ships. Ryoko, Ryo-ohki come with me. Washu said heading them into the lab.

Ryoko and Ryo-ohki stood side by side watching Washu walked back and forth from one object to another in her lab. Ryoko, I must admit I admire your self-control...now where did I put that ow! Washu shouted as she banged her knee against a desk. If I were you I'd be running amok trying to find my children. Washu said. 

If it weren't for Kagato sealing you in a stasis crystal you would have. Ryoko said. 

Washu looked up at Ryoko with tender eyes. I'm sorry I couldn't save you then my little Ryoko. I would have gladly taken your place if I could have. Washu said in a motherly tone. 

You haven't been able to find a trace to Suzuka's have you? Ryoko asked her voice tinted with sorrow. 

I'm sorry Ryoko; I've been searching all night since the twins were taken. You've made a dangerous enemy out of her. Washu said returning to her daughters with a large metal box in her hand. 

s that for? Ryoko asked. 

This is for you. The bounty on your head may be up but that won't stop people from killing you if they desire it. Washu said handing Ryoko the case. I can install a portal door to Ryo-ohki while we're in space. But we can only be within a certain distance of each other for the doors to work Washu said leading them out of the lab.

Ryoko stopped Washu and held her tightly in her arms. Thanks mom. She said. She released Washu then walked out the door. 

***

Everyone stood outside the Masaki house saying their farewells.

Okay guys those are my children out there somewhere, please bring them back home for me. Ryoko said. 

Well make you proud of us Ryoko. Sasami and Yugi said together. 

And if you two get your faces on wanted posters you get your own ships. Ryoko said hugging but Yugi and Sasami. Mom Ryo-ohki you take care of them. If something happens to Sasami we're going to be eating out for a long time. Ryoko joked. 

Don't worry Little Ryoko. Washu said.

Ayeka hugged Sasami and Katsuhito good-bye. You two be careful. Ayeka said. 

Don't worry Ayeka Ryoko and Hotsuma are the best teachers. Sasami said. 

That's not what I meant! Ayeka shouted causing everyone to sweat. I mean I want you to be careful while you're up in space, we have no idea what this Suzuka person is capable of. Ayeka said with concern in her voice. 

With one last farewell Ayeka, Tenchi, and Noboyuki disappeared in the ship then took off.

Ryoko we promise we'll do all we can to find Akira and Yosho. Kiyone said.

I can't believe I'm saying this to a galaxy police officer but I'll make an exception good luck. Hotsuma said.

Once a pirate always a pirate. Ryoko smiled. Good luck Kiyone. Ryoko said looking towards Mihoshi.

Thanks Ryoko. We'll contact you if we retrieve any information. Kiyone said. 

Mihoshi ran over to Hotsuma and Ryoko and bear hugged them. Oh I'm going to miss you so much. Mihoshi said before Kiyone pried her away. Please don't pirate anything we don't want to have to put you in jail. Mihoshi called as Kiyone pushed her into the ship. 

Ryoko chuckled under her breath. Us, in prison. Can you imagine it? They waved up at the ship as its image got smaller and smaller until they could no longer see it.

Ryoko looked back at Katsuhito and Hotsuma. Ready boys? She asked. 

Hotsuma bowed. Ready princess. 

Oh don't go starting that again! She shouted walking onto the ship. 

Are we going to annoy her the entire mission? Katsuhito asked Hotsuma following Ryoko aboard. 

You must admit she's cute when she's angry. Hotsuma said pushing up his glasses. Moments later the Yubori ascended into the sky leaving behind the two houses and shrine.

End chapter three


	5. Seeking Demons

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tenchi Muyo or any Tenchi related series and plots. All I own that deals with Tenchi Muyo are a few lovely mangas, some Ryoko pics, and this fanfic which is the result of my imagination. I am not making any money from this. I do this only to entertain. I also do this for those of the Ryoko+Hotsuma legion.

Chapter 4: Seeking Demons

Far away from Earth and the system in which it orbits is a large cluster of stars called the Blue Cluster system. Everything there radiated a light blue haze giving everything a peaceful lazy look.

That was until two space ships tore across the sky. Hey will you stop! Yugi screamed over the communication link to the ship Ryo-ohki was perusing. 

He's not slowing down! Sasami said as she navigated Ryo-ohki. Alright Ryo-ohki let's show him what real speed is made of! Sasami said pushing Ryo-ohki to go faster.

Washu fought to stay on her feet. What kind of driving did Ryoko teach you? She asked about to vomit. 

Sasami and Yugi said together.

He's not going to slow down Sasami. Yugi said disappointed. 

Come on girls you're space pirates in training. Ryoko and Hotsuma would be disappointed in you two if they were here right now. Washu said holding tightly to the chair's arm. 

You're right! Ryo-ohki, fire a few shots past him so he'll know we mean business! Yugi commanded. 

Ryo-ohki cried as she fired at the fleeing ship.

Hey! What are you doing? A female voice cried out over the link as an image of her followed. 

Pull over! Washu cried almost begging so that they would slow down. 

What give in to a bunch of little girls? The woman dressed in dark garb asked in a laugh. 

She asked nicely. Yugi said in a frightening tone. Ryo-ohki take her out! Yugi shouted. Ryo-ohki locked on her target then fired at the fleeing ship. Ryo-ohki missed her target on account that Yugi commanded that she miss. But it had caused the dark woman to abandon her craft in an escape pod. 

Okay Ryo-ohki let's go pick her up. Washu said grateful they had finally come to slow down.

After a few minutes of maneuvering Sasami was able to get Ryo-ohki to teleport the small escape pod on board. 

The three girls stood around the captured pilot of the ship; a woman with short navy hair and dark purple eyes that could be mistaken for a near black. Her complexion was that very much like Mihoshi's only this woman wasn't bubble headed. She was rude and had a very bad attitude. 

You brats had better let me go! Do you know whom you're dealin' with? Maya the strongest of Suzuka's shadow warriors! Maya proclaimed.

She's worse than Ryoko! Washu moaned. 

Tell us where Suzuka has taken Akira and Yosho. Yugi said.

Why should I answer to a bunch of kids? Maya asked turning up her pointed nose. 

Sasami frowned. This is Washu, the greatest mad scientific genius in the universe. Sasami said pointing towards Washu.

Maya asked as if she could care less. 

And if you don't tell us what we want to hear you're going to be her new lab rat. Yugi said. 

Ha! Like you little girls can really scare me. Maya laughed. 

Washu's body suddenly transformed into her adult form. It seems it is **you** who do not know who you are dealing with. Washu said grabbing hold of Maya's collar. With a insane smile on her face she dragged Maya into the portal that connected Ryo-ohki to the lab. 

Well Sasami. Yugi sighed. We had better make our report to Jurai.

I hope Washu will be able to get all of the information we need. Sasami said sitting down at the controls.

***

Eight months had passed. Eight months since everyone had been together as a complete family. Eight whole months seemed like years to Ryoko, which seemed to be degenerating the person she had become on Earth. Hope was constantly growing and fading within the being of the former notorious space pirate. For the eight months they had been searching, information of Suzuka's whereabouts was forcing everyone farther and farther apart. Non-stop and at top speed it would take the Yubori weeks to reach Jurai. It had been awhile since they had heard anything from Kiyone and Mihoshi or Washu and the girls. But still they searched. 

In the Angel sol on a space colony called Ozy a woman sat in a dark tavern. A sheet of blue and pink smoke floated still in the moldy air. The smell of the smoke and the brewers gave the place a welcoming scent. The woman's long black hair reached down all the way to her back One eye was covered by her bangs the other a emerald green peered over the cards she held in her hand. The place was full of considerable outlaws and dregs of the streets.

I think I win again fellas. The dark haired woman announced laying her cards down on the table so everyone could see. 

Two men who wore matching dark uniforms stared down at the hand. One growled slamming his cards on the table.

For the great shadow warriors of Suzuka you are terrible at gambling. The woman said taking a drink from her glass. 

Both men stood onto their feet. The second shadowed man removed a gun from his cloak and aimed it at her while the other removed a gun. Everyone in the tavern turned to see what was happening between the two men and their female companion. What do you know of our mistress? He demanded.

The woman slowly stood to her feet. She swung an energy saber cutting the gun in the shadow's hand in half. She has my children. She said.

The two shadows shouted. Five other shadow warriors who were drinking in the tavern stood to their feet. 

I see you've got backup. Ryoko said giving the men a fanged smile. The boozehound sitting at the end of the bar and a vagabond who was sitting at a table with a single bottle of liquor sprung onto their feet. With speed like lightening they dashed before the five new shadows taking them out. So do I. Ryoko said.

Everybody out! Hotsuma commanded removing his vagabond disguise with one wave of his arm. Everyone even the tavern owner left on command of the space pirate. Katsuhito sheathed his sword (A tachi Ryoko had stolen for him.) watching out for any sudden movements of anyone else. 

Now tell me where Suzuka and my children are before I rip you apart. Ryoko said pointing her saber in the direction of the men. 

What makes you think you can make us tell you anything? One asked. 

Katsuhito said his fingers lightly tapping on the hilt of his sword. 

Suzuka have two ships one holds your children the other Suzuka. We don't know where either one is. The first shadow said. 

And why is that? Hotsuma asked. 

Suzuka keeps her ships moving. That's how she is never captured. The other said. 

Where is the last place Suzuka was heading? Ryoko asked placing the tip of her saber almost on the shadows Adams apple.

He said in a meek voice. 

Ryoko smiled as she pushed the black hair from her face. Good boy. She said praising him as if he were a pet who had preformed a simple trick. Katsuhito, Hotsuma darling please wait for me outside. Ryoko said phasing into her battle suit. 

Wait you said if we told you where Suzuka was you wouldn't harm us. A shadow said in a frightened high-pitched voice. 

I said for you to tell me **before** I rip you apart. Ryoko smiled revealing her fangs. Do you actually think I will show mercy to anyone involved with the kidnapping of my children? 

Hotsuma and Katsuhito stood outside the tavern doors listening to the sounds of Ryoko happily beating the two shadow warriors to within an inch of their lives. Shouldn't we stop her? Katsuhito asked when one of the shadow warriors flew out of the window onto the street. Hotsuma smiled as he crossed his arms before him and leaned against the wall. No let her fight and work off some of that frustration she's been holding in. Hotsuma said. Believe me, she needs it. 

Ryoko stepped out to the door with a satisfied look on her face. She took a deep breath, Ah city air, so nice and polluted nothing like the country. Ready to go? She asked phasing out of her battle suit into the skintight outfit she had on before.

Yes princess. Katsuhito and Hotsuma said together bowing. 

I'm leaving you two behind. Ryoko growled walking away.

***

Hotsuma sat before the communication link prepared to make his report to the others while Katsuhito stood in the miniature kitchen preparing tea. He stepped out of the kitchenette when he heard Hotsuma's frustrated grunts, as he yet again couldn't get the communicator to pick up any signals.

We must be too far away to communicate with anyone any longer. Where's Ryoko? Katsuhito asked looking around the room.

In the shower. Hotsuma said piecing the communications device back together. Come on work! Hotsuma hissed pressing the surface of the 12-inch screen. 

The static flashed with static then cleared. Jurai...line open. The screen said.

I've managed to contact Jurai! Hotsuma announced.

This is the Jurai; you are using a private line reserved for emergencies and the royal family alone. A woman said formally with her eyes closed. 

Hotsuma winked at her. This is Hotsuma Hakubi, Ryoko Hakubi's husband. You know, we are Jurai's best privateers and security. Hotsuma said causing the woman to open one eye. I also have Yosho Jurai with me. Katsuhito waved at the woman from behind Hotsuma. And we would like very much to speak with Princess Ayeka and Lord Tenchi. Hotsuma said smugly. 

The woman lowered her head in apology. The Princess will be with you momentarily. The woman said. 

The screen went white as a cheesy song began to play. Are they scrapping nails against glass or is that a woman trying to sing? Katsuhito asked. 

Hey who's killing a cat out there? Ryoko yelled from the bathroom. 

A voice asked followed by an image of Ayeka standing beside Tenchi dressed in Jurai nobleman clothing. 

It's nice to see you again Princess Ayeka, Tenchi. Hotsuma said.

We're glad you called. Tenchi said. 

Yes I've been trying to contact you and Ryoko for days now! Ayeka said. 

Is there a problem? Hotsuma asked noticing Ayekas upset tone. 

Yes there's a problem. About a month ago we received word that Washu, Sasami, Yugi, and Ryo-ohki had a run in with an uncooperative minion of Suzuka's. It seems she refused to tell anything to a bunch of Ayeka said. 

Both Hotsuma and Katsuhito asked. 

Do you know how they got her to speak? Yugi fired buck shots' at her! Then Sasami promised they'd subject her to Washu's experiments if she didn't talk. Right now they are holding her in Washu's lab. I know this is all Ryoko's fault. She's a horrible influence on the girls. You two teaching them how to be space pirates! Ayeka fumed. 

Tenchi sat Ayeka down. It seems that some farce information is being deployed. Kiyone and Mihoshi are all the way in Kalong and Washu and the girls are half a galaxy away in the Blue cluster system. Tenchi said.

And we're going even farther apart. Hotsuma said. Thanks to Ryoko's...people skills we are heading towards Shaddap.

Shut up? Tenchi asked puzzled over the curious name. 

No Shaddap. Katsuhito said. Just beyond this system about two days away. Ive got tea to make, good-bye Tenchi take care of Ayeka. 

Okay. Be careful out there grandpa. Hope to see you soon. Tenchi said just before the screen went out again.

***Jurai***

After the screen went blank Ayeka walked away with a heavy sigh. Is something wrong Ayeka? Tenchi asked.

I was thinking about something. Tenchi. Ayeka said heading onto the balcony. I was recalling how perhaps a few years ago I wouldn't have cared for Ryoko or -as she would say it- her family of demons. But now...now so many things have changed. I guess I miss being on Earth with our family' Tenchi. Ayeka smiled feebly.

Tenchi gave Ayeka a tender hug from behind. So do I. Tenchi said looking out at the view of Jurai amazed at the fact it could be his to rule if he choose. We are doing all that we can to get everything back to the way it was. Tenchi said recalling the press conference Ayeka had passionately spoken at about the situation with Ryokos and Hotsumas children, requesting that everyone do what they could to save them.

Tenchi what do you think Suzuka's up to? Ayeka asked bringing Tenchi out of his thoughts.

I don't know Ayeka. But whatever it is she wants Ryoko for it and Ryoko alone. I think that is why everyone is so far apart. Tenchi said.

So she's deliberately separating us? Ayeka asked. Tenchi nodded his head wishing inwardly for everyone's safe return home soon.

I think we should contact Washu and Kiyone and tell them to come to Jurai. Tenchi said.

***Back on Yubori***

Just as the conversation ended Ryoko walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in her red tank top and her beige pants. Around her head was wrapped a large teal towel. That black stuff is unbearable. Ryoko mumbled rubbing the towel vigorously against her hair. 

I kind of like your hair that color. Katsuhito said sipping his tea. 

You would. Ryoko stated removing the towel. Ryoko's mane of cyan hair tumbled down her back stopping just below her rear. I really need to cut this. Ryoko said looking down at the mass of hair she had grown over the past months. My hair wasn't this long since I transformed when I took in the power of Jurai from that crystal. Ryoko said noticing the tips of her hair was starting to curl instead of remaining pointed. 

Leave it. I think it's lovely. Hotsuma said running his fingers through Ryokos hair.

Ryoko humped as she tied her hair down. If we're going to train today let's get on with it. I do want to eat sometime today. Ryoko said.

Katsuhito and Hotsuma both nodded their heads then proceeded off towards the training dimension Washu had installed on Ryoko's request. 

Ryoko stood with a bokken in her hands, both Katsuhito and Hotsuma stood against her. This is for the twins. I must improve for my children. Ryoko reminded herself as she took slow deep breaths. Almost each day she insisted that she spar with either Hotsuma or Katsuhito or both if she felt up to the challenge. Even if she wasn't up to the challenge she insisted they both fight her. 

I must sharpen my skills, my agility, everything. I must improve. Suzuka's power...I had never dreamed she would become so powerful without the power of Heaven's Tear destroying her. Ryoko thought forgetting that Hotsuma could hear her. 

Ryoko closed her eyes and took another deep breath clearing her mind and blocking her mental link. She could hear them both stalking around her in wide circles. Her eyes snapped open when she heard someone run. The steps were heavy most likely Hotsuma attacking from above. Ryoko brought up the defense. Her bokken clashed with Hotsuma's. 

A cry sounded from behind her. Ryoko then realized her mistake, she had let herself be distracted by the obvious of Hotsuma's attack that she forgot about the furtiveness of Katsuhito movements. Ryoko quickly changed her position so that she could counterattack Hotsuma and defend herself from Katsuhito all at once. It was Katsuhito she had to look out for, he was trained very well by the best swordsmen and women of Jurai, Hotsuma was a task in his entirety he had some skills with a sword but he had power and he could use it anytime he felt fit. 

Remain decisive Ryoko. She said to herself as she pushed on increasing the speed of her attacks, dodging and striking with the tactics all laid out in her mind with every possible alternative. Hotsuma and Katsuhito attacked with the same strength and force increasing their speed to match or surpass Ryoko's. 

For a half-hour the only human sound in the training room was battle cries and grunts as the three sparred. And of the wooden blades humming through the air making a resonant whack as they clattered against one another.

Ryoko pressed her aching body harder increasing her speed and her two opponents increased theirs. The blades were hitting so fast that something had to give. For a moment everything began to move in slow motion; Hotsuma was swinging upwards from below, Katsuhito was bringing his in from the side and Ryoko was bringing her bokken down from above. With a sound like a gunshot, the three blades shattered as the three combatants slammed them together. 

Ryoko stood frozen in poise panting still holding the hilt of the broken bokken in her hands. Katsuhito Hotsuma was standing behind her with his back facing Ryoko's and his glasses about to fall from his nose. Hotsuma stood about two feet to the right of Ryoko his glasses still in place only his hair long golden had come untied and fell to his shoulders. 

That makes about...seven bokkens this week. Hotsuma said tossing the wooden fragment to the side. 

It makes nine this week. Katsuhito corrected. 

While since we're done here I say we eat. Ryoko said tossing the bokken handle behind her. Whose turn is it today? Ryoko asked looking at the men. Katsuhito sidestepped away from Hotsuma. Ryoko gave Hotsuma a kiss on the cheek. Make dinner good. She said walking off.

Feed us! Feed us! Feed us! Feed us! Ryoko and Katsuhito chanted as they banged their fist into the table. 

Yelling isn't going to make it cook any faster. Hotsuma said over the sizzling skillet.

Bring on the food! Katsuhito shouted. 

Yeah snap to it. Chop chop! Ryoko said.

Hotsuma walked out of the kitchen with a pan of stir fried vegetables with teriyaki chicken.

Ryoko shouted. For the eight months that had passed Ryoko felt incomplete. In fact she always felt incomplete without her other two true gems. There were times she felt like crying but the tears would not come. Then there were times she was strong and collected then the teas came. 

What little sleep Ryoko was use to getting decreased so that in total she sleeps about two to three hours each day. Even her ritual naps changed instead of sleeping she would lie on her side staring out at the stars wondering where amongst them her children were. 

Although Hotsuma and Katsuhito tried to make Ryoko happier she would remember the danger her children were in and would become weighted with guilt once again. The only thing Ryoko keep in good habit was eating a good amount of food even thought her usual six to ten servings dropped to four or six.

Ryoko sighed as she finished her last plate. Ryoko stop doing this to yourself, it's unhealthy. Hotsuma sent into his wife's mind. 

I miss them so much. Ryoko said her eyes dropped with longing. 

And we will get our children back. You are the strongest, most determined, and stubborn person I know. Once you say you're going to do something you do it. Hotsuma said. 

Ryoko smiled grateful to her husband's confidence. I won't stop looking until I find my children. Ryoko vowed. Even if it kills me I will bring my little oni home. 

Once dinner had ended Ryoko washed the dishes thoughtlessly then stood before the large window of her room. I hope they are well. Ryoko whispered. 

***Far away on the dark ship***

Are you sure this will work? Akira asked Yosho as he flew towards the ceiling. 

Course, have you knowed any of my plans to fail? Yosho asked. 

Your plan to sneak off with Ryo-ohki failed. Your plan to break into grandma's lab and play with her specimens failed. The time you wanted to steal the ice cream failed. Akira listed as she watched her bother fly towards the door. 

Hey what about my plan to scare auntie Ayeka? Yosho asked. 

That was a success but then we got in trouble for that. Now that I think about why do I allow you to pull me into such illogical stunts? Akira asked her brother. 

You've been hanging around grandma Washu too long. You think you're smart or something. 

Akira tossed a weak energy blast towards her brother that flickered out before it came anywhere close to him. Then why do you ask me questions all the time? Akira asked.

Alright cuz you're smartest than me. Now just start screaming and we'll get that big man and the ball in here. Once they're in I'll jump on big and stinky and you close the door. Yosho said. 

Are you sure he's gonna come this time? I think he's nervous around us now. Akira said. 

Whose fault is that? I wasn't the one who put his hair on fire. Yosho said. 

Akira blushed. Akira took a deep breath then released in gathered air in her lungs. "AAAAaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! She screamed until her face turned blue. 

The door of their room flew open as Menos and Beltis entered. Now what is it?! Menos roared. 

Akira stopped scream and smiled impishly at Menos. We want to play. She said in her young voice. Akira's young yet intellectual voice caused unease in Menos. 

Where is your brother! Beltis demanded. 

Akira smiled innocently Akira said as she pointed her tiny fingers above and behind the two. 

Yosho cried as he flew downward slamming his small elbow in the back of Menos's neck.

Akira flew to the door slamming it close as Beltis tried to escape. Beltis crashed into the door then fell onto the floor. No no no bally. We want to play. Akira smiled revealing her fangs as picked up Beltis. 

***Two days later on Yubori***

Everyone sat in the living area; Katsuhito drinking his tea, Hotsuma reading Cousin Bette and Ryoko fighting to figure out a Rubix cube Washu had given her to help her relax and concentrate. 

Concentrate my ass! Ryoko thought. She screamed in frustration slamming the cube on the small coffee table. She held out her hand open palm ready to blow it apart. Hotsuma and Katsuhito watched neither daring to stop the demon's wrath on the colored cubed.

Welcome to Shaddap. Said a hologram appearing before the three. Please dock at the port closest to you. Thank you and enjoy your stay. A hologram said disappearing.

Okay gentlemen. And I use the word lightly. Ryoko said running her hands through her long hair turning it black. We've **finally** made it to Shaddap. Ryoko smiled pulling her hair into pigtails much like Sasami's. 

Are we going to split up this time? Hotsuma asked as he fitted himself into his aristocrat disguise. 

Ryoko bit into her bottom lip mauling over the question. Shaddap is rather big; if we were to split up we could perhaps cover more ground. Katsuhito said maintaining his priest clothing. 

Okay then, we'll split up. Then meet back here at Yubori in about a day. Exactly at 1800 colony time. Ryoko said. 

Yes Princess! Hotsuma and Katsuhito said saluting. Ryoko grumbled under her breath.

This is good; Shaddaps is divided into 5 sectors. The first and third sectors are fairly large. Hotsuma said looking at a map of Shaddap.

Which is bigger? Ryoko asked. 

Sector one I believe. Hotsuma said. 

Well then I'll take sector 2, Katsuhito gets sector 4, and you have sector 5. Ryoko said walking up behind Hotsuma looking at the map. 

What about the larger sectors? Katsuhito asked.

I think I can handle sector five on my own. Hotsuma said. 

I guess you and I will take on sector one. Ryoko said hooking her arm around Katsuhito's neck. 

So we have a plan, besides running in and fighting. Hotsuma teased his wife. 

Enough of that. So it's agreed we meet back here in two days? Katsuhito asked. Both Ryoko and Hotsuma nodded in agreement. 

***Two days later***

Hotsuma jogged quickly back towards the Yubori. He was a little later than the appointed time. But he had no choice it was very difficult get the shadow warriors relaxed enough that they spoke freely about their mistress and her whereabouts.

As Hotsuma approached the Yubori he found Ryoko and Katsuhito awaiting him outside. Hello Princess. Hotsuma said hoping they would overlook his tardiness. 

Not now. Ryoko moaned bringing her fingers to her temples. Please don't start now. 

Hotsuma looked towards Katsuhito in hopes of finding an answer. Hangover headache. I fear I cant watch over your wife as well as you can. He replied. I looked away for only a second and she was gone.

I got the information we were looking for didn't I? What have you got? Ryoko asked leaning her head against the cold metal of a lamppost grateful for it coolness.

I was told they are at Port-Syn. Hotsuma said. 

We were told Hyson. Katsuhito said.

So what do we do? Ryoko asked fearful of the answer. 

I guess we split up. Hotsuma said. I'll go to Port-Syn. You and Katsuhito can no doubt handle Hyson. 

Ryoko frowned. I think that's what Suzuka wants. For us all to split up. Ryoko said.

Hotsuma hugged Ryoko. Ryoko, I'll be back soon enough. And when I do get back- Hotsuma lent down to her ear to whisper the rest in a deep voice, causing Ryoko to whimper.

So how are you going to get to Port-Syn? Katsuhito asked. Both Ryoko and Hotsuma stared at him as if he had lost all logic. Sorry, I forgot I was amongst the best and most infamous space pirates. He said. 

Hotsuma gave Ryoko a long passionate kiss hating himself for parting for her even if it was meant for a short period of time. With a See you soon and another kiss Hotsuma flew down the port and hotwired a small luxury ship.

Ryoko watched as the ship her husband had just stolen shot into the sky. She smiled and laughed as she got aboard Yubori. It's no wonder I married him. She said to no one.

***Half a month later***

Hotsuma sat at the bar of Port-Syn troubled with the fact that he had been in the system for days now and he had yet to find any hints or sources that would lead him to the whereabouts of his children.

You want another? The bartender asked. 

Hotsuma only nodded his head. He had found the drink called Atomic Pile-driver' to be very delicious and pleasing by the way burned his throat as he swallowed the liquid and it gave him the necessary buzz he needed all the while keeping him at a stable state of mind so that he could think. He hated the so-called Pile driver because it did allow him to keep a clear head. He wanted to be drunk instead of being tormented by the dull pain of loneliness and the constant worry of it all. But he was capable of thought; he wondered why he had not found anything that might help him to find his children. His thoughts lead from one thing to another until he came up with the conclusion that those men had given him false information. 

We shouldn't have split up. Hotsuma grumbled into his glass. Hotsuma missed the presents of his wife, her scent of cherry blossoms, her voice, her laugh, and her touch. He missed being with her, holding her in his arms feeling no other man in the universe was as fortunate as him. He also missed his children. He missed their laughter and the abnormal silence of his children when they were up to something. He missed the way he held his daughter close to him when they began training their powers. And he missed racing his son as they flew through the air.

Hotsuma was so indulged at the thoughts of his wife and children that he didn't notice a woman had walk into the bar and sat down at the stool right beside him. Give me a laced juice, I don't care what kind. She said. 

It was at the sound of her slightly haughty voice that alerted Hotsuma that the woman existed. Hotsuma gave her a quick look over thinking all the while if Ryoko was her she would have slapped him in the back of the head. Long blue hair merging to a deep purple was the first thing he noticed about her. She looked over at Hotsuma and her sapphire blue eyes locked with his for a brief moment. She looked somewhere in the physical age of her late twenties. At first look she reminded him of a more muscular Kiyone only with Tenchi's worker's tanned complexion. Feeling he had seen enough of the woman Hotsuma went back to his drink.

Tell me are you Hotsuma? She asked into her cup causing her voice to sound muffled.

Hotsuma looked back at her. And if I am? He asked. 

Then we are looking for the same person. She said. 

Hotsuma was surprised that someone else was daring the risk of hunting down Suzuka. Who are you? Hotsuma asked. 

I am Midori. She said. A long time ago Suzuka destroyed the city in which I lived. Only ten people survived. It has been my lifelong quest to see her destruction. When I heard that you and some others were looking for her as well I decided I should come join you. 

Why should we allow you to join us? Hotsuma asked. 

I have good social skills. She said reaching into the long sleeve of her shirt and removed a large energy rifle. Does anyone here want to test me and my rifle today or are you willing to tell me and the gentleman here what we wish to know? She asked.

Hotsuma watched in almost shock. Almost. Great another Ryoko. He moaned to himself returning to his drink.

End Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long. Monitor broke down just got a new one.


	6. Answers

Chapter 5: Answers

Kiyone sat before Yugami's controls keeping a keen eye on the stars before her. All was silent except for the sound of the hum of Yugami's engines and the deep breath of the sleeping Mihoshi. It had long passed since they last heard anything from anyone The last they head from the others was when Mihoshi mistakenly stumbled onto a pair of shadows who took her to be a bubble headed fool they could perchance have some fun with. Although Mihoshi did not realize she was chatting with a small group of Shadow warriors. 

When Kiyone found the group and Mihoshi laughing about at a karaoke bar she ranted while pulling on Mihoshi's blonde hair. The Shadow warriors were too stunned at the sight of Kiyone battering Mihoshi to retreat, leading to there arrest.

Kiyone sighed as looked over towards Mihoshi. 'If it wasn't for Mihoshi's bumbling we wouldn't have found them. And HQ might actually give us a promotion.' Kiyone's warm smile faded. 'But what those Shadows told us about Suzuka's whereabouts were wrong. Most likely they did it on propose. But why?' Kiyone wondered. 

"Kiyone. Kiyone!" Mihoshi now awake called out to Mihoshi as she gently shook her to get her attention. 

"Huh?" Kiyone snapped out of her thoughts. "What is it Mihoshi?" She asked.

"It's a message from Tenchi!" Mihoshi smiled pointing to the blinking screen.

Kiyone smiled. "Well turn it on." She said.

"Okay Kiyone!" Mihoshi chirped reaching out to press a button on the panel. 

"Wait Mihoshi not that button!" Kiyone cried out.

Too late Mihoshi pressed down on a small yellow button, which resulted in ejecting Kiyone from her chair. 

After a few moments Kiyone was back aboard. "Sorry Kiyone." Mihoshi sniffed after Kiyone clobbered her in her head. 

Kiyone growled with irritation as she brought up the message from Tenchi. "Hey Tenchi." Both Kiyone and Mihoshi called. 

"Mihoshi, Kiyone it's nice to see you again." Tenchi said. Ayeka appeared beside him nodding her head in greetings. "We are gathering everyone together." Tenchi went on. 

"Yes, we believe that everyone but Ryoko is being lead astray." Ayeka said. 

Kiyone looked out at the empty space before them, she had no doubt that they too had been lied to.

"We are on our way back to Jurai right now." Kiyone said changing the direction of the Yugami.

"Yeah!" Mihoshi cried. "Suzuka here we come!" 

*** 

It had been almost a month since Hotsuma had left Ryoko and Katsuhito. "What a day!" Ryoko exclaimed as she walked onto the Yubori.

"Ryoko!" A voice called out. Both Ryoko and the youthful Yosho look towards each other. Then it came again. "Dammit Ryoko it's me answer!" Someone yelled. 

"It's Hotsuma!" Ryoko smiled teleporting herself to the communication panel. 

Ryoko quickly opened the line. "I thought I was the impatient one in this marriage." Ryoko smiled at the sight on her husband. 

Hotsuma smiled back at the sight of his wife. "You spent seven hundred years trapped in a cave that had to teach you some patients."

It was then Ryoko's eyes drifted over to see a blue haired woman standing behind Hotsuma. "Who did you kidnap?" She asked trying to hide her dislike of the situation. For the first time in years she was feeling the old jealousy and hatred she use to feel for Ayeka when they fought over Tenchi.

"Midori, our new recruit." Hotsuma said motioning at Midori. 

"Oh?" Katsuhito asked appearing once again in his elderly form. 

"She's very...persuasive. We've found out that Suzuka has the children at A-" The line went dead filling the screen with static. 

"Hotsuma?" Ryoko called. "Hotsuma? Hotsuma!" She slammed her fist into the panel. "Damn!" She shouted.

An hour passed as Ryoko fought to regain communication with Hotsuma. "This can't be happening!" She hissed crossing her legs to pout. 

"I think you should give up on that for now before you make it worse than it already is." Yosho said handing Ryoko a cup of saki. 

"You keep forgetting a few things Yosho. I'm the daughter of the universe's greatest mad genius, I know how to fix things, and secondly Washu created this ship, it has the best of everything according to my request." Ryoko stated. "If something doesn't work right it's because someone damaged it." Ryoko said. 

"Like Midori?" Yosho asked. 

"I'm only stating the facts." Ryoko said with a frown.

"Are you jealous Ryoko?" Yosho asked. 

"I've fought with Ayeka over Tenchi for almost a lifetime. I know what jealousy is. That woman I just don't trust, something about she that gets under my skin." Ryoko said.

Yosho nodded his head. "We've been led around in circles in a twisted game. I think it's time we got some straight answers." He said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Ryoko asked a malevolent smirk played across her face.

"With the help of someone who isn't known for being with us." Yosho said.

***

A man perhaps in his late twenties walked into the dank bar and grills that served more as a bar than a grill. To the man it was a squalid place, the painted walls of the lowly establishment once red now a faded orange from smoke and dust screaming to be repainted. The hanging lights casting off a violent bright glow made it seems even more slovenly. 

The patrons of the bar and grill examined the newcomer from the corners of their eyes very few daring to look directly at him. Long black hair, which brought to mind the back of a raven, was tied behind his back in fashion of a mid-back long rattail. His face although seemed callous held an arrogant stare, perhaps a certain confidence that he knew in secret teasing others to guess what he held so confident. He wore something much like an eye-patch on his what use to be his right eye; leaving a piercing black cold and uncaring eye lonely on his face. He made a scoffing sound as if it was beneath him to even be seen in such a destitute place. No one could tell of his body type, for he covered himself in a long coat almost dropping to his feet. All they could see was an anomalous lead wrapped twice around his fist leading out of the curtain that acted as a door during the hot days of the planet. 

"Bounty hunter no doubt." Someone mumbled from the corner of the room. 

The newcomer made another sound much like that of a reluctant grunt as he tugged on the leather lead yanking a young woman to his side. The woman's hair fell just above her shoulders in an amazing color of red that resembled dried red blood. She looked weary with dark half circles under her eyes, but it was easy to see she was strong and stubborn. Her slightly dirty face held a once proud look. Her emerald green eyes hard yet distant that showed she despised the collar and lead restraining her from utmost freedom. Her gifted yet built body was hugged firmly by the dark green outfit she worn. It was easy to see that she may have been at the man's mercy but her soul wasn't broken.

The man sat down at a table in the back of the room then motioned for the woman to sit in the chair across from him. She looked around at the place as she sat giving it the same detesting look as the bounty hunter did.

As the two sat and began to look over the drink menus the bar patrons began to settle back into there carefree nature all the while keeping the two in mind. "She your slave?" A dirty orange man with missed decaying teeth asked. 

"She's a bounty I decided to keep for myself." The bounty hunter said in a jagged voice.

"For your pleasure?" The man asked reaching out to comb his crooked fingers through the woman's hair. 

The woman did not move but a low growl rumbled from her throat causing many of the people to observe the daring man. "Don't touch me." She said in a low foreboding tone.

The man laughed. "What did your little pet use to do before you tamed her?" He asked burying his nose in her hair inhaling deeply.

"Destroying colonies and assassination." The bounty hunter said bluntly.

The man gasped out just moments before the woman swung her fist back breaking the man's nose's causing it to gush with blood. As the man howled in pain her fingers entwined in his hair. With a swift shove she slammed his bloody face into the tabletop rendering him unconscious. 

At that sudden movement all of the outlaws decided that for a bounty hunter to keep someone as tough as the deadly redhead on a leash was a person to evade.

The bounty hunter removed a large metal sphere from his coat and held it out for everyone to see. 

"A sonic disrupter. But those things are banded!" The bartender and owner of the bar and grill said. 

"No one moves or you all will suffer from a severe headache before your heads explode." The bounty hunter said. Everyone slowly settled back into their seats. "Now Jurai's offering a large cash reward on the rescue of Ryoko Hakubi's brats." He said. The redhead cast a glare at the bounty hunter. 

He nodded his head and he both he and the redhead placed earplugs in their ears. "Now you have 15 seconds to tell me what you know." He said activating the timer on the disrupter.

Everyone wondered if the bounty hunter was bluffing until the unmistakable sound of the disrupter charging filled the room. 

"11 seconds." The woman said. "10, 9, 8, 7." As she counted the charging sound became louder and louder. "6, 5-" 

"Suzuka took them to Hadrin!" A man in dark clothing said. 

"Everyone out! Except you." The redhead said pointing to the shadow warrior. 

The bounty hunter smiled pocketing the disrupter. "Are you sure you aren't lying to us? The last shadow warrior of Suzuka led us in the wrong direction. Ashe had run paying him back for sending us to that backwater planet, didn't you Ashe?" The bounty hunter asked. The redhead nodded as her tongue ran over her teeth. "Do you wish to try again?" He asked removing the leash from Ashe's collar.

"No, I'm telling you the truth." The shadow warrior said firmly though he was full of fear. 

"I don't think you are. Ashe have fun." The bounty hunter said. 

"With pleasure master Quartz." Ashe hissed seconds before she released a primal growl and spring on to the table just before the shadow warrior. 

The Shadow warrior drew a black sword and held it defensively before him. Ashe laughed in amusement as she whisked out a claw like hand. The silence of the room was broken for a brief second with the shrill sound of sharp nails against metal. "Back off if you don't wish to die." The shadow warrior said. 

Ashe only laughed again from her perch on the tabletop as she tapped her nail to the sword. To the Shadow's shock his dark sword fell away in four large pieces. "You know the last shadow made funny little noises as Quartz allowed me to disembowel him. I wonder if you'll do the same." She said her lips twisted into an insane grin revealing her sharp fanged teeth.

"NO!" The shadow cried when he noticed he was powerless to fight Ashe. "Call her off!" He said pressing himself flat against the wall trying to maintain distance. 

"Tell us what Suzuka is up to and where she is." Quartz said sitting down at the bar causally serving himself a drink.

"I won't betray Suzuka that easily." The Shadow said quickly reaching to his side removing a sword.

Ashe jumped down from her perch on the table and grabbed the shadow by the wrist and the throat. She forced him back pinning him against the wall as one hand held his wrist holding the sword above his head while the other pressed down on his windpipe. With very little effort she threw him over her shoulder sending him flying across the room to the bar. The shadow landed with a hard crack right before Quartz.

The shadow, pain stricken, managed to roll onto his back. He looked up in time to see Ashe falling from the sky with her fist squared about to land on him. 

"AH!" He cried out as she fell atop him. 

When the shadow opened his eyes Ashe's green eyes looked down on him in amusement. Sighing in relief his head drifted to the side. His breath became caught in his throat as he saw Ashe's fist embedded in the broken metal floorboard. "I'll talk, I'll tell you anything you wish." He said in a near sob.

"Ashe why must you toy with your victims?" Asked Quartz standing. He hooked the leash once again on Ashe's collar.

"Suzuka's at Amil." The shadow began slowly standing onto his shaky feet. "Where her planet once was! She says it will all end where it began, something about poetic justice." The shadow said.

"More like cruel irony." Ashe hissed. "Keep talking."

"S-s-she commanded us to give out false information to anyone who asked about her whereabouts except Ryoko." 

"Why?" Quartz asked. 

"She wants to make Ryoko suffer as she did." The shadow said.

"How?" Ashe asked. 

"By abolishing all that made Ryoko happy." He said. 

"How?" Quartz asked. "What does Suzuka intends to do with Ryoko's family.

"That is all I know and can tell you." The shadow said.

Quartz tied Ashe's lead to the bar table then stood. "You're in deep shit now, big boy." Ashe sneered.

"What?" The shadow asked as Quartz adjusted his ye patch then removed a sword seemingly fro no where. 

"My dear master Quartz is the greatest swordsman in the universe. No man or woman is his equal. How do you think he captured me?" Ashe asked

"Ha! If he's so good how is it I never heard of him?" The shadow tired to sound brave but his words came out a nervous squeak.

"Oh but he is the greatest. He's really good with his sword. I've seen him cut a man into quarters in barely a second's time. Quartz is much more neater and quicker in his killings than I. Master you are too merciful." Ashes chuckled darkly as she finished off the bottle of liquor Quartz was drinking. 

Quartz swung his sword once at the table separating him from the man. The table fell apart in two halves. "If you wish for your life to be spared tell us what Suzuka wish to do with Hotsuma Hakubi." Quartz said. 

"Hotsuma?" The shadow began to laugh until Quartz placed his sword to the man's throat. "Hotsuma right now is with Manora. The greatest and most loyal of Suzuka's fighters, her champion. She is the most attractive creature in the universe. She has orders to seduce Hotsuma so that he forgets all about his demon wife and hell spawn children." He laughed. 

"Is that all? I have seen Hotsuma; he is devoted to his wife." Ashe said. 

"Not for long, Manora will have him; she always delivers from our mistress. And that is not it. When Ryoko faces Suzuka she will reveal to her Hotsuma's infidelity. And then she will kill them all." 

There was a shocked look in both Quartz and Ashe's faces. Ashe growled in her throat about to rush towards the man if it not for the restraint of her collar. "How could you be apart of the bitch's plans?" She asked trying to get her hands on him. "How the hell can you-"

"Ashe be quiet!" Quartz shouted bringing Ashe's movements to a stop. "As for you. I should take you personally to Ryoko and let her deal with you." Quartz said. 

"Let me take her place." Ashe sneered.

"No we must go. We'll have to leave him with the galaxy police." Quartz said tying the shadow's hands together with a bar towel and shoving him out the bar.

***

"I knew that woman was no good!" Ryoko shouted as she and Yosho boarded Yubori. Ryoko removed the green contact from her eyes. "Suzuka's been toying around with us from the beginning! Making us walk around in circles until we were separated enough!" Ryoko screamed in anger. 

"Ryoko don't let your anger cloud your judgment." Yosho said removing the eye patch. 

Ryoko removed the red wig as she closed her eyes tightly taking slow deep breaths. About seven minutes later Ryoko opened her eyes. "As I see this Suzuka have some slut seducing **my** husband into abandoning our family, she's trying to kill me and the rest of my family! Sorry Yosho but it's a little hard to remain calm!" Ryoko shouted storming into the bathroom in hopes that a long soak in the tub would help to relax her.

***

As Ryoko laid in the soothing hot water of the bath her mind began to wonder. Never before had Ryoko ever doubted Hotsuma's love towards her. He had fought some many just to be with her. He fought his orders from Yugi, Tenchi, Kagato, and herself when Kagato had control over her mind and body once again. 

So how could she doubt Hotsuma?

::Because of what that Shadow told you.:: The small voice of doubt told her. 'The greatest and most loyal of Suzuka's fighters, her champion. She is the most attractive creature in the universe.' The Shadow had told her before. 

"No Hotsuma won't abandon us." Ryoko said to herself. "He loves our children and me." Ryoko began to wonder why she doubted herself and Hotsuma so easily. He wouldn't dare let some servant slut of Suzuka win him over. 

Groaning with frustration Ryoko sunk her head under the water. A song she had heard while on duty jumped into her mind as she thought her worries over. 

"Here I lay all alone in the night

Beside myself tonight

So lonely which my words can't explain 

Could it be I'm going mad?

And tomorrow I will wake

All alone in this world

Reaching out for no one going back to the pain

Where are you tonight my love?

In the arms of another woman

Where do I belong in your heart?

Could it be I'm going mad?

I can't go any longer

Not knowing where you are

But I can't go on no more 

'Cause my love for you was true

And you can't give it all

To a girl who really care?"

Was that her case? "No!" She said to herself resurfacing. She looked at the wedding ring on her finger then touched the star pendent resting gently on her chest. "Hotsuma has nothing but love for me. This ring is a symbol of our never-ending love for each other. I believe in Hotsuma and nothing Suzuka can do will challenge that." Ryoko said to herself getting out of the lukewarm water. 

Yosho waited patiently for Ryoko to step out of the bathroom. "The shadow said something about where Amil use to be. What happened to it Ryoko?" Yosho asked once she appeared wrapped in towels. 

Ryoko's eyes looked beyond Yosho for a moment. Yosho was about to ask once again when Ryoko began to speak. "When I returned to Kagato empty handed that day he was furious. He sent me back." Ryoko said. 

"If the Heaven's Tear was gone why would he send you back?" Yosho asked. Then comprehension kicked in.

Ryoko nodded. "Kagato wasn't pleased with the fact that the Tear was ripped right out of his hands, so to speak, so he ordered me to return to Amil. 'No survivors Ryoko.' He told me. But when I got there..." Ryoko stopped then looked out the window. 

"Tell me Ryoko." Yosho said. 

"When I got there everything was in ruins. I admit I did some damage before I left but not that much." Ryoko said almost to herself. 

"Suzuka?" Yosho asked. 

Ryoko looked at Yosho nodding her head slightly. "At first the power of the Heaven's Tear had drove her mad. She was out of control, destroying everything that got in her way. But she managed to control it by somehow embracing the dark prophecies of the Heaven's Tear. I was floating outside the planet's atmosphere about to return to Ryo-ohki and it was there that I met Suzuka again. Over such little time her powers had grown extremely. 'See how much my power has grown.' She said to me with this cold deadly look in her eyes. 'Watch this Ryoko.' Then she did it. She destroyed her own home world without the slightest hint of remorse." Ryoko finished. 

Yosho was shocked at what Ryoko had just told him. Never before had he been placed against someone so heartless yet so powerful. From what he gathered so far this woman was worse, if possible, than Kagato. "Ryoko in our current level of fighting do you believe we stand a chance against Suzuka?" Yosho asked. 

Ryoko slowly shook her head from side to side. "We can easily defeat her minions, that we all know, but Suzuka is another matter." Ryoko said. 

"Well then we had better prepare." Yosho said heading into the training room. Ryoko smiled as she followed behind.

*** Aboard the Yugami***

Tenchi and the others all stood around Washu as she relayed the information she had 'gathered' from the feisty shadow warrior Maya they had captured. 

"It took some time but we have found out Suzuka's location and the reason why she has led us all astray." Washu said. A sigh of joy escaped everyone's lips.

"So where are they?" Ayeka asked. 

"Suzuka is leading Ryoko to where it all began, Amil." Washu said.

"But why did she spread us all apart?" Kiyone asked. 

"Suzuka is doing as I did with Tenchi, separating everyone." Yugi said. 

"I don't understand." Tenchi said. 

"It seems the strength of your power is greatest when you have your family near to fight for." Yugi said. "When you were apart your power was weaken." 

"Exactly." Washu said. "And seeing that Ryoko's power and that of Jurai's is similar the same goes for Ryoko. Also the fact that her emotions are in direct connection with her gems." Washu added. 

"So we have to get to Ryoko quickly." Sasami said. 

"I just hope we can make it to her in time." Ayeka said.


	7. Ryoko Vs. Suzuka!

Demoness Space Pirate: Finally I've updated!!

Camellia: You took your time.

DSP: (Read my author's bio to find out who Camellia is.) I've been busy! 

Camellia whispers: Sleeping.

DSP growls: I heard that. 

Camellia: Hey my job is to see to it that you finish this fanfic. So just make the announcement.

DSP: Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tenchi Muyo or any Tenchi related series and plots. All I own that deals with Tenchi Muyo are a few lovely mangas, some Ryoko pics, and this fanfic which is the result of my imagination. I am not making any money from this. I do this only to entertain. I also do this for those of the Ryoko+Hotsuma legion.

Camellia: At last what you have all been waiting for...

Chapter 6: Ryoko VS Suzuka!!!

Ryoko and a young Yosho stood side by side before Yubori's window watching as Suzuka's fortress became larger as they approached. Ryoko's heart pounded madly against her chest as she looked on the intimidating dark ships. She could never before recall ever being nervous before a mission. If ever she shook it was from the excitement and the adrenaline coursing throughout her body.

Yosho placed his hand on Ryoko's visibly trembling shoulder. Ryoko's shivers stopped at the first prince's touch.

Yosho asked. 

No, more like nervous. I'm not use to being nervous. Ryoko said forcing a smile. 

Yosho smiled recalling that almost everything he had ever seen Ryoko do, was head on with very little thought of consequences on herself or others. Well we've prepared hard for this. Let's put it all to good use. Yosho said.

Right, Yubori stop. Ryoko commanded of her space craft all the while missing the link and encouragement from Ryo-ohki. The Yubori stopped a good distance away from Suzuka's ships. The larger ship the one that looks like a fortress that's where Suzuka is. Ryoko said not in the least bit amazed she should know such information. And the other might have the twins. Ryoko pointed to the smaller of the two ships in the distance.

So the question is which one do we attack first? Said Yosho.

Ryoko bit her lip with her fangs as her heart fluttered with the idea of going aboard the smaller ship to rescue her children then run away. But Ryoko never ran away from anything or anyone before. 

Yosho asked looking towards the lithe woman for her opinion. 

At that moment the communication line crackled as someone began to speak. A voice called through the static. Ryoko, Katsuhito are you there? Dammit please be there. Someone said as the line cleared. 

That can't be. Hotsuma? Ryoko said looking towards Yosho. 

Yosho nodded then ran over to the line. Hotsuma, we're here. Are you okay? He asked. 

Yes, I'm fine. Hotsuma said.

We got word that the woman you were with is a subordinate of Suzuka's. Yosho went on.

I know, I've got that under control for now. Hotsuma said. 

Thank Tsunami you're okay. Yosho said as Ryoko took over the conversation.

Hotsuma where are you? Asked Ryoko.

Right now I'm approaching the smallest of Suzuka's ships. Hotsuma said. 

Good, that solves our problem. Ryoko said to Yosho. Hotsuma you get the twins while Yosho and I handle Suzuka. Ryoko said. She hated the fact that she didn't have time to rejoice the event that she and her husband was together again, but they had no time for such pleasantries. Their children were still in danger. 

For a moment the other end of the line was silent. Hotsuma said in a soft voice that was very unlike him. 

Yes Hotsuma? Ryoko asked preparing for him to wish her luck. 

Beat the shit out of that bitch, Princess. Hotsuma said then cut his end of the line. 

Ryoko laughed out as she phased into her red and black battle suit. Her husbands words was all that she needed, she was ready to face Suzuka. It was time she paid for the distress she had caused Ryoko's family. She whispered, You had better come back to me alive. I love you too much to have you die on me.

Yosho cleared his throat. We had better hurry. Our attack my distract the others from noticing Hotsuma. He said.

Ryoko turned towards a door against the wall. Mom I hope this transportation door of yours still work. Ryoko silently prayed to herself. She opened the door to see a radiant pink light glowing from the other end. With a deep breath Ryoko and Yosho stepped through with swords drawn.

***

In the center of the west wing of the dark fortress Suzuka stood staring out into the vast emptiness of the dark freezing space. It was impossible to tell how much space was in the room in which Suzuka stood the total lack of light made it seem as through the room's area was limitless, forever trailing on into depth of maddening cold shadows. All was still and quiet, even the breaths of the many shadow warriors accompanying Suzuka was hushed to utter nothingness. But still she could feel their presents behind her, all bent on one knee with heads lowered in a deep bow. 

A sexless voice called breaking the unnerving silence. 

Suzuka's face illuminated as the glow of the dark sphere approached her, What is it Meltis? Suzuka asked her usual emotionless tone revealing her anger that her beloved silence had been broken.

The dark sphere floated just above her shoulder. My Mistress, Hotsuma is aboard the sister ship. Manora has made her report, as always she has come through with what you've requested of her. Meltis said.

Suzuka said her porcelain like face raising in a poisonous grin. 

And Ryoko- 

Is on her way to me. I know. Suzuka said interrupting the floating Meltis. See to it that she makes her way here in one piece. She said casting her gaze on the dark sphere.

As my Mistress wishes. Meltis said fading away into the still darkness. 

***

Ryoko flew through the dim lighted corridors with her energy saber in hand and Yosho keeping a steady run beneath her. And I thought the Soja was bad. Ryoko said out loud.

A pair of Shadow Warriors stood with their swords drawn in the passageway before them. Yosho ran ahead. Jumping into the air he landed between the two. With two swift movements unseen by anyone's eyes he brought the two dark figures down onto the ground. 

Good, now c'mon! Ryoko shouted still flying through the air. Yosho sheathed his swords and began to run after Ryoko once again. 

They went farther on down the long stretching halls being met with none or very little resistance. The few Shadow's that they two did face were easily conquered, or so it seemed until they were stopped by gunfire.

Ryoko shouted dodging into a corner dragging Yosho along with her.

The passageway they are guarding forks into two different halls. Yosho said. 

The darkest one on the left leads to Suzuka. Ryoko said pressing herself closer to the wall to avoid any gun shots. She's waiting. She already knows that we are here.

This fight is between you and Suzuka, I'll take right and go to wherever it may lead. Be careful Ryoko. Yosho said. 

Ryoko gave Yosho a fanged smile as her clutched fist began to glow. It amazed Ryoko that she was relaying on the soul person who had sealed her away in the icy tomb, which she fears. With a wish of good luck Ryoko jumped from the wall. Ryoko screamed aiming her glowing opened palm towards the array of gunmen. A blue plasma blast exploded in the center of the gunmen. Yosho and Ryoko stood side by side watching as the smoke cleared revealing nothing left in their way. 

See ya Yosho! Ryoko said flying towards the left passageway. Yosho watched as the darkness swallowed Ryoko whole, silently praying that she was strong enough for whatever Suzuka had for her. 

Ryoko flew at top speed through the darkness. The total lack of light made it difficult for Ryoko to see some of the Shadow's that stood as an obstacle on her way towards Suzuka, but she still met them with little difficulty. She was a warrior, a fighter, and a hunter. Her large elfin-like ear twitched at the hiss of the Shadow's approaching her for attack. 

Ryoko's eyes narrowed in anger, these meager insignificant pawns dared challenged her? They stood before her and the long over due confrontation between she and Suzuka. Ryoko's eyes flashed red as she created two energy sabers in her hands. How dare you challenge me? She asked jetting down the hall slashing at the Shadows along the way. I am Ryoko! One not to be trifled with! Ryoko yelled.

Ryoko stopped as she came upon a pair of large golden doors with picturesque images of people all with tormented faces reaching for an escape from some sort of hidden pain. Ryoko tore her eyes away from the saddening scene and focused on the eight Shadows guarding the door. Ryoko's heart was already racing but she wondered if it was the cause of her earlier fights or being so close to confronting Suzuka. She felt she had very little time to brother with the eight. Ryoko's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at them in pure hate slowly she lifted her arm until her palm was facing them, Ryoko could feel the energy around her vibrating gathering into the attack, little balls of orange light gathered before Ryoko's open palm. GET OUT OF MY WAY! Ryoko shouted throwing the sphere of dangerous energy towards the group.

Suzuka was surprised at the explosion outside the chamber doors, but she didn't let the expression show. She is much strong than I had first anticipated.' Suzuka thought to herself. But no matter I will still beat her.'

Suzuka's thoughts were broken at the sound of the heavy doors slamming against the wall as Ryoko blasted it open. Suzuka said with a pleased tone in her voice. 

Ryoko acknowledge with a venomous smile. How cowardly of you to involve my family in this, when this only involves you and I. Ryoko said igniting a saber.

Suzuka laughed at Ryoko's statement. The galaxy needs to be cleansed of all traces of you Ryoko. Your hell spawn demon children will do nothing but infect the galaxy with your tainted blood. Suzuka said. 

Ryoko was ready to fight but she knew she had to wait. They are little demons aren't they? Ryoko asked in a soft motherly voice. Well at least they're **my** little demons, mine to give my love, to care for, to hold, to protect.

Suzuka stared at the soft look in Ryoko's eyes as she spoke about her children. Could this be the same accused demon that attacked her planet, whose actions made her take in the Heaven's Tear?

Suzuka broke away from her thoughts when she felt a tingling sensation in her right hand. Her eyes widened as she saw a faint hint of color creeping into her chalk white skin. No, she thought to herself. She was losing touch again. It angered her that her sworn enemy had been the cause of it. 

Are you prepared to die Ryoko? Suzuka asked. With a wave of her hand the darkness vanished revealing the room to be a rather large place with dull white walls. It was then Ryoko noticed the thirteen Shadows all bowed on one knee surrounding the two women. 

Can't fight on your own? Ryoko asked prepared for any surprise attacks on the behalf of Suzuka or her minions.

Suzuka snapped her fingers, the Shadows bowed once more as they laid down their weapons. Suzuka waved back her hand causing her minions to move back until they where far against the walls. 

Suzuka held out her hand causing a staff like weapon with a sharp blade on its tip to appear in her hand. Ryoko watched unimpressed as she noticed the weapon to be a glaive. 

It was unclear which one advanced first or if they had charged towards each other at the same time. All that was sure was that in an instant both women stood in the center of the battlegrounds their weapons crossed before them. Simultaneously they pushed away jumping back a few feet from each other. 

The two women eyed one another slowly sizing up the other. Ryoko scowled at Suzuka with fangs bared and her hands slowly forming into claws. All the while Ryoko thought of her children, for them she had to defeat Suzuka. Ryoko cried as she took to the air advancing towards Suzuka. 

Suzuka quickly brought up her staff as she too took to the air. In an array of movement the two women fought in midair neither one touching the other as they exchanged positions of offense and defense rapidly. Ryoko brought her saber down on Suzuka in the utmost force she could muster as Suzuka brought her staff up to her defense. Taking the advantage of the open Ryoko Suzuka drove the bladed head of her staff to Ryoko's midsection. Ryoko quickly teleported onto the floor. As Suzuka quickly descended towards her Ryoko parried upward aiming for her belly. Suzuka flew towards her left in evasion. As she dodged the attack she smashed the butt of her staff to Ryoko's cheek. 

Ryoko stumbled as she was taken aback. Her hand drifted to the corner of her lips where she felt a damp substance. Ryoko could tell by the metallic taste in her mouth that it was her own blood. Ryoko's eyes turned crimson as she plunged her sword into Suzuka's heart. 

Ryoko's bloodstain smile was withdrawn when she noticed Suzuka did not move. Ryoko reached out to touch Suzuka's cold face only to see her fingers graze through the hologram. 

Tricky little bitch. Ryoko whispered. She turned to see seven more copies of Suzuka scattered behind her. 

Ryoko humped as she brought the saber back until it was only a sphere in her hand. With little care she fired at one image of Suzuka to the other. The images only flickered then faded like a candle. Ryoko continued to fire until only two Suzukas remained. 

Taking careful aim Ryoko fired the blast going through the body. The image that remained quickly swung the glaive. Ryoko ducked away from the attack punching Suzuka in the stomach at the same time. 

It seems you were wrong Suzuka. Ryoko stated. All those years ago, that wasn't the last blow I would ever lay on you. She hissed.

Ryoko jumped onto one leg as she faked a hard high kick. Suzuka, anticipating the attack, brought up her glaive to block. Ryoko smiled as she stood perfectly balanced on one strong leg as the other was still folded back. Ryoko released a small grunt as she kicked out her leg breaking the shaft of the glaive and continuing on to connect with Suzuka's chin. Ryoko kicked once more knocking the head of the now divided glaive out of her hand.

With Suzuka distracted Ryoko attacked with an series of punches and kicks. Left, right, high kick all directed to the face. Right, kick, knee, left all directed to the abdomen. With a mid-air cyclone kick she sent Suzuka reeling backwards. 

Suzuka stumbled back wiping the orange blood from her lips. Suzuka realized to her horror Ryoko was much stronger than she had thought, their powers was almost equal. Suzuka could not take the risk of Ryoko actually escaping or worse overcoming her. She needed more power from the Tear.

Ryoko watched in horror as a bright light outlined Suzuka. More power? How could she get more power from the Tear without destroying herself. Suzuka's mind was much stronger than Ryoko had thought, even now in her mild state of insanity.

Suzuka cried out attacking Ryoko with the butt end of the remaining glaive. She swung catching Ryoko in the gut then swung with full force knocking Ryoko onto her back. 

Suzuka quickly straddled the fallen Ryoko pressing the shaft hard against Ryoko's neck until she could hear the pirate gasping for air. 

Suzuka's red eyes looked down feverously down on the distress face of Ryoko. I don't see why you fight for them. It's not like they actually care much less love you. Suzuka said. 

You're wrong. Ryoko managed to say as she fought against the strong pressure Suzuka placed on the shaft.

You are thinking about your _husband_ no? Suzuka asked. You are nothing but a slut to him, a whore that he had happened to marry. 

No, Hotsuma loves me, and our children. And nothing you can do or say will make me think otherwise. Ryoko stated.

Really? Then take a look at this. Suzuka said turning the shaft at an angle so that Ryoko had no choice but to look. The small dark sphere that was floating at the top of the room flickered as it showed an 3D-hologram projection. The image made Ryoko's breath draw back. Hotsuma held the blue and purpled hair woman in his bare strong arms as his lips gently massaged over hers.

Suzuka laughed as Ryoko closed her eyes tightly trying to force the image out of her mind. You see Ryoko, you are nothing but the galaxy's whore. Suzuka said.

Ryoko opened her eyes revealing them to be furious instead of heartbroken. I don't care what you had some slut of your own to do to seduce my husband but I know damn well he would never had done that without some sort of trick. Ryoko said through clenched teeth. 

Oh and how do you know that? Suzuka asked smugly.

Besides the fact that I trust and love my husband? Watch and listen. Ryoko said burning inside to spit on the womans face.

Suzuka turned to see the projection, Hotsuma's blank eyes seemed to stare beyond Manora. I love you...Ryoko. He said in a soft loving voice.

Suzuka starred open mouth at the scene. Ryoko's brow furrowed as she quickly released the shaft and punched Suzuka dead in the face. 

Suzuka feel backwards holding her face as Ryoko teleported herself onto her feet.

Suzuka looked at Ryoko in anger, her blood boiled with pure hatred. Suzuka cried as she grabbed a fistful of Ryoko's long cyan hair. Ryoko had very little time to reacted as Suzuka swung her around by the hair until she made lift off. With another cry she slammed Ryoko's spinning body into the thick window. 

Ryoko's head felt like someone had just scalped her then tried to pry her skull open. Ryoko was surprise yet enraged that Suzuka had resorted to fighting dirty. Ryoko was known throughout the galaxy for being fierce and unpredictable when she fought, but fighting dirty, she had too much honor to fight in such a manner. But that did not mean she couldn't.

Ryoko discreetly popped her aching spine as she stood back facing the large window she had just been thrown into. Okay then here's a trick of my own. Ryoko said as her body faded as she teleported. 

Suzuka watched lethargically as Ryoko appeared and disappeared al around her. Is this all you have? She asked as Ryoko appeared a three feet away from her. Suzuka moved to attack but stopped as something grabbed her from behind. Panicked Suzuka looked towards the dim reflection of the mirror to she one Ryoko restraining her while another stood before her. 

The Ryoko before Suzuka kneed her once before she vanished. Ryoko could not waste too much power sustaining a double for long, especially during such a serious fight. Suzuka groaned as Ryoko allowed her to fall to her knees. So you like to grab hair? Ryoko asked grabbing a handful of Suzuka's blue hair and wrapping it around her fist twice. Ryoko was about to punch when a white floating sphere much like the one at the top of the room shot her in the back. 

Mistress everything is set. Bendis said hovering into the air to join Meltis.

Suzuka bent down and grabbed the fallen Ryoko by the hair forcing her to look out the window towards the sister ship. For you Ryoko. She whispered into her ear. 

In the distance the sister ship illuminated as if it were caught in a bright glow. The glow continued to grow until it was impossible to see the sister ship any longer. Suzuka released Ryoko knowing she was not needed to keep the lithe woman from turning. Ryoko's eyes were fixated on the curious events of the sister ship. Without warning the sister ship exploded in a cloud of red flames and smoke.

Ryoko saw it yet she couldn't comprehend it. The ship were her child were held captive and her husband had disappeared onto was now fiery debris floating through space.

Finally she found her voice, meek within her throat. She whispered slowly shaking her head side to side. No no no...no. Ryoko said over and over her voice steadily turning into a scream as the tears flowed down her cheeks. H-h-hotsuma. Akira, Yosho! Ryoko cried sinking to her knees.

Suzuka watched in amusement as the once dreaded pirate crumbled at her feet. 

Ryoko cried her head resting on the cold steel floor and her clutched fist slamming onto the floor. 

Suzuka chuckled in her throat as her men approached the sorrow stricken Ryoko. No leave her there. She said smiling down with victory on the pathetic sight of the broken woman. Let her cry and suffer as she has caused me to. Suzuka turned and disappeared into the silence and shadows she had so loved. 

Floating once again in the cold stillness of silence Suzuka felt satisfaction swell within her. I have had my vengeance upon Ryoko. She has lost all that she loves as I have. Poor poor Ryoko, so shattered that she's going to die from her broken heart.

END chapter 6

Camellia: I can't believe you! You had these nice people wait so long for a cliffhanger!

DSP: It's better this way.

Camellia: How is it better? I just don't understand you.

DSP: I prefer it that way. Cam tell them what to do.

Camellia: I can care less about the reviews, you do it.

DSP: Nag. Hey everyone there's a button down there I want you to use. You see I thrive on reviews (GOOD REVIEWS!!!). So the more I get the quicker I update. C'mon tell me what you like, what you hate, and what you want to read, I aim to please and upset. So review!

êPress this button!


	8. Hotsuma’s Story! (It’s not infidelity wh...

Camellia: Hello again everyone. I am pleased to tell you that I've been hounding the Demoness until she completed and updated this chapter. (Drags in DSP by the shirt)

Demoness Space Pirate: Hey! I was watching 2 Stupid Dogs! 

Camellia pointing a blaster at the television: Get to work or the TV gets it. 

DSP: Aaaah! Okay! 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tenchi Muyo or any Tenchi related series and plots. All I own that deals with Tenchi Muyo are a few lovely mangas, a Ryoko figurine (I finally got one), some Ryoko pics, and this fanfic which is the result of my imagination. I am not making any money from this. I do this only to entertain. I also do this for those of the Ryoko+Hotsuma legion.

Chapter 7: Hotsuma's Story! (It's not infidelity when your wife is dead)

Hotsuma walked across the dark foggy streets of Port Syn with the so far impetuous Midori by his side. "How did you hear about our crusade?" He asked. 

"It's hard not to know! Everyone's been talking about it. Just a few standard months ago at the Jurain press conference the Princess Ayeka spoke very highly about your family, for someone of an arrogant hypocritical demon hating race that is." Midori said. 

Hotsuma almost laughed at the woman's description of the people of Jurai. "So how is it that you managed to find me?" He asked walking by a cozy couple walking hand in hand up the street. 

Midori flipped her blue to purple hair to one shoulder. "It was easy, all I had to do was tap into the Galaxy Police computers and read the reports turned in, then put 2 and 2 together." She said proudly.

"Smart girl, but you were foolish to rush head on into a situation like that." Hotsuma said referring to the scene at the bar. 

Midori tossed her head back as she began to laugh. "I am Midori the magnificent. I've beaten down 300 pound space bandits single-handed. Flew mach eight through asteroid fields and defeated a six headed Dril creature of Persaru!" She boasted. 

Hotsuma only stared at her then began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Midori demanded. 

"I was wondering what would happen if I locked you and my wife in a room together." Hotsuma said.

"What?" Midori asked. "Locked Ryoko and me together?" 

"You remind me a lot of my wife." Hotsuma said. 

Midori smiled. "Smart? Incredible? Stunningly beautiful?" She asked. 

"Proud, obstinate, strong, smart but doesn't think before she acts." Hotsuma said smiling at the thought of his wife. 

"So you don't find me attractive?" She asked. 

Hotsuma held up his hands, "I am married to a demon demigoddess. She'd kill me if I said."

Midori laughed. "I understand." She put on a more serious tone. "We'll take my ship. We don't want to be stopped by the GXP because we're in a stolen starship, now would we?" She said heading towards the landing docks.

***

After the take off Midori showed Hotsuma around her ship. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw that the female piloted a pretty well made gunship. But he would think about the ship later, for now he had something important to do.

"Midori do you have any communication devices that can reach Hiefong?" Hotsuma asked desperate to reach the others. 

Midori looked over from the controls. "I have a communications dish but I'm not sure if it can reach that far. But it's worth a shot." She said pointing to a screen in the back corner of the bridge.

Hotsuma tried madly to specify the location of the Yubori to the very precise options of Midori's COM dish. 

Hotsuma smiled in victory when the screen read Objective located. 

Hotsuma called out to the Yubori. "Calling Yubori, come in Yubori!" Silence. "Ryoko!" Hotsuma called. "Dammit Ryoko it's me answer!" He yelled. 

The screen flashed an image as someone opened the other end of the line. "I thought I was the impatient one in this marriage." Ryoko smiled. 

Hotsuma smiled relieved to see his wife. "You spent seven hundred years trapped in a cave that had to teach you some patients."

Ryoko's eyes drifted to something behind him. Hotsuma turned to see Midori standing timidly behind him. "Who did you kidnap?" She asked.

Hotsuma motioned at Midori. "Midori, our new recruit." 

"Oh?" The elderly Katsuhito asked as his gray head appeared behind Ryoko. 

"She's very...persuasive. We've found out that Suzuka has the children at Amil." Hotsuma was suddenly cut off as the line went dead filling the screen with static. Did they hear him? Did they know that they needed to rendezvous at Amil? "Ryoko? Ryoko answer me!" Hotsuma shouted trying to reconnect with the Yubori.

"No use, something's blocked the signal to my dish." Midori said walking quickly towards the communicator. 

"Is there anything we can do to fix it?" Hotsuma asked edger to reconnect with his wife. 

Midori shook her head from side to side. "Even if we could fix it by the time it is done we will no longer be able to reach them." She said. 

Suddenly she snapped her fingers, "I have an idea. Why don't I give this sector's GXP a line and have them contact Jurai?" Midori asked. "So they can tell everyone else." 

Hotsuma through thing over. "That's clever of you." He said surprised at Midori's brilliance.

"And you said I didn't think." She said with a pout. Midori walked back over to the controls. "It should take us a day or so to get to Amil if we travel none stop. Not a problem from my Rese!" Midori said going back to the controls ready to relay the message. 

***

Three days passed the Rese no where near Amil as Midori had boasted. "We have to take things slowly." Midori had said. "If Suzuka's minions see that we are heading full speed straight for Amil then you could say good-bye to any hope of finding your children." 

Hotsuma had found her reasoning very logical and found for once it was he who wasn't thinking. 

Hotsuma sat in the small living area as he wrote the events of his journey in a small journal. 

"Oow!" Midori moaned as she entered the living area. 

Hotsuma looked away from the red leather book. "What is wrong?" He asked sitting down his pen. 

"I have a deadly cramp in my neck." Midori whined. "I guess it's from sitting at the controls for so long." She smiled sweetly as she rotated her stiff neck and shoulders. 

Hotsuma chuckled, "Here sit down." He said patting the couch cushion beside him. 

Midori looked at him suspiciously. "What are you going to do?" She asked. 

Hotsuma laughed at her distrust. "I'm going to massage that cramp out of your neck." He said cracking his knuckles. 

"What? No offense but I prefer massages from the professionals. One time I let someone massage me I had busies all over my back." Midori said. 

Hotsuma looked at her from over his thin frames. He stood then sat her down beside him. "I do this all the time with Ryoko." He said moving her calicle hair to one shoulder. 

Hotsuma's hands began to rub deeply in circles over her spine; the deep circle motion turned to a even deeper kneading. As he said he had done this many times before with Ryoko. First he would start at the base of the spine then slowly work his way up to the shoulders. As always her muscles would be tensed and practically knotted from the work they did, but it was always a joy to do this at the end of almost every workday. 

'Ryoko. I wonder what havoc she's reaping on that poor old man?' Hotsuma thought to himself with closed eyes. Before he had missed her, but now he felt he would lose himself if were to reach Amil and she was not there. 

Hotsuma opened his eyes drawing himself from his thoughts. He could actually see his wife relaxing before at the results of his 'magic fingers'. With a smile his fingers traveled upwards until they found the cramped muscle at the base of her neck. 

"This is going to hurt for a moment." Hotsuma said.

"I can stand a little pain." She said in her cocky tone. 

Hotsuma laughed at the lithe cyan haired woman as he placed his middle and index finger over the cramp pushing down repeatedly until he heard a slight pop. Before him his wife only hissed as the pain raked through her body but moaned at the end result. 

"Mmm! My neck feels wonderful!" She exclaimed rolling her head back in forth with ease.

Hotsuma smiled and leaned forward to gave her a small kiss on the cheek. He inhaled the familiar sweet scent of cherry blossoms. But the scent wasn't of cherry blossoms, it was sweet yes, but it wasn't Ryoko's smell. It was then he opened his eyes to reality and saw Midori's sapphire blue eyes smiling up at him.

"I'm sorry." Hotsuma said getting onto his feet.

Midori smiled as a blush crept to her face. "Don't be." She said standing. "Since you fixed my spine I'll make dinner tonight." With that said she walked off towards the kitchen. 

Hotsuma waited until she was out of sight before he released an aggravated groan. 'What I'm I doing?' He asked himself picking up his journal. 'How could I confuse her for Ryoko?' He shook his head back and forth and began to write.

***

Later that night, or whatever time it was in space, Hotsuma awoke a the sound of his stomach growling. He had ate what Midori claimed to be dinner but he needed to eat some real food, something he actually knew what he was placing in his mouth. 

As he walked through the bridge to get to the kitchen he noticed the protruding wire to the communications satellite dish. On further inspection he saw the sleek middle had been recently mended. 'The dish wasn't broken, the wire was cut.' He noted to himself as he saw the smooth diagonal line that indicated it was indeed severed. If he didn't cut the wire then that meant only one other person could. 'Why would Midori cut the wire?' Hotsuma wondered to himself.

That was something he was going to figure out for himself.

Once Hotsuma reached the kitchen he found he had lost his appetite to the constant suspicion wielding in his mind. The more he thought about the more he felt compelled to confront Midori about the cut wire. But more importantly why did she repair it?

Hotsuma was still wondering what he was going to do he heard someone muttering down the hall. Hotsuma followed the sound until he found himself outside Midori's room.

Midori stood before a holographic communicator. "You fool!" She hissed. "How dare you divulge our mistress's location so easily?" She asked the unknown party on the other line. 

Hotsuma kept still listening with silent rage building within him. "Milady, please understand they overpowered me. Our assailant tells that the two were Ryoko and Jurai's first prince in disguise." 

"Fool! Our mistress shall have your head!" Midori roared. "The plan was that I have enough time to turn Hotsuma!" 

Hotsuma felt something within his snap. It took all that he had to restrain himself from striking out at the woman. 

"And you will be beleaguered for your mistake!" Midori went on. 

"What mistake did I make milady?" The unknown man asked. 

"Ryoko and Ryoko alone was to know of the location of mistress Suzuka!" Midori said.

"Milady the one she travels with is an old man, what could he possibly do?" The party on the others line asked lightheartedly. 

"That old man is Yosho, the first prince of Jurai. Aged or not his is still a threat. Why did mistress curse me with such cowardly weaklings?" Midori asked biting onto her index fingernail.

"What shall we do now lady Manora?"

"I will just have to hasten in my work with Hotsuma; it should not take much longer. It has only been three days but I believe I could have him in the palm of my hand by the time we get back to Mistress Suzuka. Now you gather the others and return to base." She commanded turning off the screen then headed off to bed.

Hotsuma walked back to his room, he had manage to hold back his desire to destroy everything in sight upon learning what exactly had been going on. That was something Ryoko would do and he would reprimand her for. Hotsuma smiled at the memory of his wife. For her and their children he would make the better of the situation and deal with it the best way he could. Devious.

In the morning he stood in the kitchen making breakfast out of what little food she had that he thought edible.

"Good morning!" Midori called out cheerfully as she sat down at the small metal table. "You're making breakfast." She smiled. 

"Yeah." Hotsuma continued to cook giving her very little regard.

Once Hotsuma sat breakfast down on the table they began to eat making small talk throughout the meal. "Wow, you're a good cook! How long have you known how to cook?" She asked. 

"It's a talent I picked up during my period of pirating with Ryoko." Hotsuma said taking a sip of the very strong yet tasteless coffee. "Tell me how long have you been working for Suzuka, Manora?" He asked. 

Manora jumped to her feet. "You were spying on me!" She hissed production a gun from seemingly nowhere. 

"And you've been lying to me." Hotsuma said realizing how Ryoko must have felt when she found out that he belonged to Yugi.

"You've just f-cked everything up! Now I have to hand you over to Suzuka immediately." She said cocking her gun.

Hotsuma chucked in his throat as his lips slowly lifted into a devious smile. He slowly walked towards her still smiling until the gun barrel was touching his chest. "Do you think I haven't taken the proper precautions?" He asked easily intimidating her.

For the first time in all of Manora's life she actually felt scared. She knew ahead of time that Hotsuma could oh so easily over power her. She had seen the footage of him fighting before she was even given the mission. The idea of Hotsuma's power and the consequences that might follow if ever he found out who she really was made her quiver with delicious goosebumps. That had been the real reason why she was still willing to take the mission even when she knew of the Hakubi family's fate in the end. 

Sighing in defeat she handed her gun over to Hotsuma. Hotsuma humphed loudly as he took out the gun's charge then in a show of his amazing strength crumpled the gun in his bare hand. 

"You lied!" Manora cried out as she witnessed her beloved gun fall to the floor in crumbled pieces. "You said you already took out the ammunition!" 

Hotsuma slowly shook his head from side to side. "I only implied that I took precautions. I said nothing about your gun." He said. 

"Now," Hotsuma lowered his head so that Manora could see the threatening gleam in his eyes. "Tell me what Suzuka's up to."

As Manora began to talk she thought to herself of her predicament. Never before had anyone ever outwitted her. She felt herself flush with embarrassment and something else she was not sure of. How long had she been waiting for the day that she would meet such a man who could overpower in strength and wits? A few years? Maybe longer. 

A light blue energy sword appeared at her neck awaking her from her thoughts. "You will get me to Amil in time to save my children." He said placing it close enough so that she could feel the heat radiating from the sword.

"It will only take a day." Was her voice quivering? Was she truly afraid? If so why did she feel oddly seduced.

Hotsuma distinguished his sword turning his back to her. "You have less than a standard twenty-four hours." Without a look behind to see her nod he walked to the bridge to make sure he had properly disconnected the communication dish again.

***

Nine hours after the confrontation in the kitchen Hotsuma sat on the bridge watching Manora carefully in complete maddening silence. 

"Will you stop that!" She yelled breaking the silence she had been taught to cherish. "It isn't like I can actually do anything. You've cut the all-incoming and outgoing communications, you reprogrammed my escape pod so I can't operate it right, the autopilot is on, and you've got the self-destruct controls! I can't do nothing but cooperate!" She yelled.

Hotsuma elevated a brow over his frames. "Are you done ranting?" He asked.

Manora release a frustrated growl as she crossed her legs and began playing with the buttons on the control panel. It didn't matter which she pushed nothing would happen. Or so she thought, Manora's finger grazed over the climate control. She, being use to the sound her Rese made, could hear the air conditioner whirl with life. She cast a look at Hotsuma, he was writing in his journal again, good. She smiled turning off the air conditioner and turning up the heat gradually. 

Manora almost laughed out when she felt the warmth sweeping into the bridge. She casually pried the buttons from the panel and quickly stuffed them in her brazier before Hotsuma could accuse her of anything just yet. 

Little by little the heat continued to increase causing the two to shed articles of clothing or tear away parts of their clothing like their sleeves. Manora watched as Hotsuma peeled off black jacket then his sweaty purple shirt that didn't cover his abs. With a small grunt he tossed the clothes to the side revealing his muscular chest hidden beneath. 

Manora stood pulling her hair up into a tail. "Where are you going?" Hotsuma asked in a tone that stated that in truth he didn't care.

"It's hot! I need something to drink before my dry mouth starts spitting out sand!" She said walking away. 

In the kitchen Manora moved quickly to remove two cans of Reviva (a famous replenishment carbonated juice known throughout the galaxy thanks to it's jiggle that gets stuck in the mind until you actually get a Reviva). Manora quickly reached into one of the many cabinets of the kitchen that looked like an innocent spice cabinet. Manora reached back beyond the many spices until her fingers touched a glass crystal shaped vial with pink cloudy liquid inside. 'I never imagined I would actually have need of this!' She thought to herself. She couldn't even remember when she had gotten the aphrodisiac; she never in her life used it before. 

"Well there's a first time for everything." She hissed under her breath as she rubbed the liquid on the rims of both cans. 

Cleaning up her mess she walked back onto the bridge to see Hotsuma still seated in the corner writing in his book. "That took awhile." Hotsuma said still not looking up from his journal. 

Manora handed him a can. "I had my head in the freezer; it's the coolest place on this inferno." She said sitting down at the controls again. From the corner of the room she could hear a click then fizz as Hotsuma opened his can and began to drink. Manora made herself look everywhere but on Hotsuma.

Hotsuma took another swig of the fruity drink. What little energy he had managed to burn nine hours before was back again.

Manora sat with her opened can untouched in her thin fingers. She looked at Hotsuma sitting in the corner. When she noticed the look in his eyes she knew he was as good as hers. 

Hotsuma shook his head trying purge himself of the weird feeling. He moved as to stand but felt that his feet were laden. Hotsuma looked around. Everything started to spin as if he were on the tilt-a-whirl at the fair; the colors of the Rese mixed, infusing together creating swirls of chaotic dark rainbows. 

"Hotsuma?" An almost incoherent voice called bringing the spinning to a stop. 

He pulled back and tried to focus on the person in front of him. What was once a mane of blue and purple changed to a familiar cyan. The two sapphire eyes that were staring at him with worry morphed to the most brilliant color of gold. The drug was taking effecting on his eyesight. Hotsuma removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes before he looked again to the woman standing before him bent down so she could see into his eyes. 

"Hotsuma?" She asked again her soprano voice changing to a rich seductively low purr. "Are you alright?" She asked smiling as only Ryoko could. 

Hotsuma's mouth suddenly went dry as his hands drifted up to the face of his wife. As he tried Hotsuma could not speak; his throat and mouth too parched to speak out the name of his beloved. He brought her face down to his and with undying passion kissed her. 

'Wait...something's wrong.' Hotsuma thought to himself as he ran his fingers through the spiky mane of cyan hair. He stopped short of his actions. Ryoko's hair is soft and feels like silk, the hair his fingers had just tangled in felt like any other hair, but in a way almost brittle. And the kiss. The kiss she returned wasn't warm and loving, it did not express emotions indescribable by words. It was hungry and wanting nothing like Ryoko.

Hotsuma opened his eyes to see the cyan turn back to blue and violet. He quickly pushed Manora away. "What have you done to me?" He asked feeling his heart beat race. 

Manora chuckled as she held up his can. "Just an aphrodisiac I placed on the rim of your can." She said.

"No, I wiped off the can before I drunk it." Hotsuma said shaking his head back and forth until the blurred image of his wife was gone. 

Manora placed her hands on her hips. "Makes no difference my dear." She said in a seductive voice. "You can only remove but so much even what little you've drunk is enough for my proposes." She smiled removing the climate control buttons from her bra and replacing them on the control panel. She quickly turned on the air until they were once again in a comfortable temperature.

Hotsuma still sat in a hunched over position shaking his head from side to side. "No." He growled with feral anger. "I won't allow you to use me just to get at me wife."

Manora sauntered seductively by him. She grabbed his chin making his dilated eyes look at her. "I'm not just using you for your wife, but for me too." She whispered kissing him on the check. Hotsuma moved as if he were about to punch her. Manora walked towards the door laughing to herself. "You might as well give in; cold showers don't work on this stuff." She smiled disappearing down the narrow hall. 

Hotsuma began to shake with anger. 'How much lower will this woman sink?' He wondered as the rooms began to blur again and the delusions began once more. 

When he opened his eyes he was no longer aboard the Rese, among the darkness of space. No he was back on Earth, on the bridge that allowed them across the lake to the Masaki home. Everything seemed pleasantly bright and sunny; he could hear almost every bird and every insect in the woods and mountains.

"Grandma!" A small voice called. Hotsuma looked down at his hand to see his son smiling the same bright smile as his mother as he pointed out Washu walking towards them. He felt something move from his hand, he looked away from his son to his daughter who was now running ahead to greet Washu. 

Hotsuma watched this smiling inwardly at the scene as the twins still toddlers, due to their slow aging, began to hug their child-bodied grandmother. 

Hotsuma couldn't help but notice how everything seems to move at a slow easy pace as if it were all a dream. Hotsuma looked ahead to see Sasami and Yugi with Ryo-ohki on her shoulder playing catscradle on the porch. Inside he saw the rest of the family seated in the living room talking about something or another. He felt himself left his hand in a wave of see you soon as he headed back to his house. 

He will always remain amazed at how Yugi had managed to make the place look like the mansion he had in Tokyo all the while it was the size of any other averaged family house. Hotsuma gasped as he took only three steps and was home before their door.

"Ryoko?" He called stepping inside. He was heading upstairs when he heard a low moan from the living room. Hotsuma teleported himself there to find his Ryoko laid sideways in the armchair her legs hanging over one arm as her upper body slouched against the other arm. Hotsuma laughed to himself she must have just give the twins their bath before they left or else she wouldn't look so tired and worn. 

She must have felt his presents for she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "You already took the twins over to mom?" She asked.

Hotsuma nodded. "Good, finally we get the place to ourselves." She said standing. 

Hotsuma wrapped his arms around the lissom woman's frame. Words alone could not possibly express how happy he was to hold her in his arms again. 

Ryoko smiled pulling herself closer to Hotsuma until their bodies touched. "Hotsuma." She said his name sweetly. By saying his name in such a loving manner he brought her face to his.

Manora smiled inwardly with victory. Hotsuma was hers; he had given in to the will of the drug. When his lips claimed hers she felt herself melt. Never had soft lips such as his ever kissed her with pure love. All bed partners she ever had were in it for pleasure alone. 

Manora moaned with bliss as Hotsuma pulled away. "I love you," He said staring at her with his distant eyes. Manora's heart fluttered at these words. "Ryoko." He finished. 

Her eyes popped opened. Even drugged he thought only of his family. This aggravated Manora with white rage. Without thought her hand flew to Hotsuma's cheek. The sharp crack of skin against skin echoed throughout the room.

Hotsuma awoke from the drug's power. He looked around to see he wasn't back on Earth but on Rese in Manora's room. He looked around to see Manora pressing a button on a remote control of some kind. "That should do with what little time I had to work with." She mumbled to herself tossing the remote down on the small desk of her room. She looked at Hotsuma the rage gone as she thought about the kiss.

She walked over to the semi-dazed Hotsuma and wrapped her arms around him. "Let us finish what we've started." She said.

The lingering traces of the aphrodisiac made Hotsuma lean forward to the offer. "No!" He shouted shaking his head until his golden yellow hair fell from its band flowing lose onto his back. "I will not be unfaithful to my wife." Hotsuma said.

"Oh but it's not infidelity when your wife is dead." Manora said leaning in for another kiss.

Hotsuma grabbed hold of Manora's shoulders keeping her at arms length. "Ryoko's not dead, what do you mean by that?" He asked. 

"Do you actually think she stands a chance at defeating my mistress? Suzuka has thought of nothing more than Ryoko's demise. And she will accomplish her goals no matter who stands in her way." Manora said.

Hotsuma was about to respond when the Rese alerted the two that they were only seven minutes from Amil.

"Last chance Hotsuma, we can still turn around and get away." She offered.

"I will not abandon my family!" Hotsuma said. 

"Hotsuma please stay with me, we can escape this together. Please Hotsuma, if you go after Suzuka she will have you and your children killed, all just to torment Ryoko." Manora said trying to wrap her arms around Hotsuma. 

Hotsuma didn't move, "No Manora." Hotsuma stared inanely at his wedding ring twisting around his finger. "I will not abandon my wife and children. Even at the cost of my own life." Once Hotsuma said those words Manora pushed him away from him in appall. Hotsuma went on. "We've went through too much to be together. It took a lot for Ryoko to trust me again after I was ordered to kill her; I won't let down her trust now." Hotsuma said.

Manora quickly removed a new gun from her sleeve and pointed it at Hotsuma. "I won't let you go after them! For the sake of your own life I won't!" Manora said with tears in her eyes. "Come with me Hotsuma, we can be the greatest lovers in space." 

Hotsuma slowly closed his blue eyes in defeat. His hand holding a saber flew up cutting off the barrel of the gun. "You can either help me or fight me." He said.

Manora's eyes floated with tears but she refused to let them fall. "Go on then, get your self killed!" She cried.

Hotsuma didn't know how he should act with the woman crying before him, crying for him! "Just get me to my children, it's all I ask of you." He said. 

Manora sniffed as she dried her eyes, for him she would do anything, even disobey her powerful mistress.

***

Rese drifted in the distance from Suzuka's ships as Hotsuma carefully repaired the communications dish. "I've done all that I could, we can get audio but the visual is useless." He said. 

Manora nodded. "Okay, I can make my report now." Hotsuma stared at her. "Lacking in certain details." She said.

"No, Suzuka may suspect something. Can you wait to make your report once you dock?" He asked. 

Manora nodded. "It's not like me to do so, but I could. I'll come up with some reason why didn't use my com." She said. 

"Like you severed it beyond repair?" Hotsuma asked. 

"Too tame for me, more like **we** destroyed it in a fit of rambunctious love making." Manora said.

Hotsuma ignored the statement as his eyes fell on a familiar ship heading towards the bigger of the two dark ships. "That can't be the Yubori!" He said. "It is! Ryoko you are one wonderful woman!" He shouted. 

"Wow, she got here quicker than I thought, seeing she was just outside of Hyson." She said impressed.

Hotsuma ran over to the communicator and quickly hooked on to the Yubori's signal. "Ryoko?" He called through the static. "Ryoko, Katsuhito are you there? Dammit please be there." He begged as the line gradually cleared. 

"Hotsuma, we're here. Are you okay?" The elderly voice of Katsuhito said. 

Hotsuma sighed with relief. "Yes, I'm fine." Hotsuma said.

"We got word that the woman you were with is a subordinate of Suzuka's." Katsuhito went on.

"I know, I've got that under control for now." Hotsuma said glancing in Manora's direction. 

"Thank Tsunami you're okay." Yosho said. 

The other line was silent for a second. "Hotsuma where are you?" Asked Ryoko.

"Right now I'm approaching the smallest of Suzuka's ships." Hotsuma said nodding to Manora to move on with the plan. 

"Good, that solves our problem." Ryoko said, most likely to Katsuhito. "Hotsuma you get the twins while Yosho and I handle Suzuka." Ryoko said. 

Hotsuma wondered when Ryoko started calling Katsuhito Yosho. "Ryoko..." Hotsuma said in a soft voice that was very unlike him. 

"Yes Hotsuma?" Ryoko asked. 

Hotsuma was about to say good luck but he felt that would be doubting his wife. "Beat the shit out of that bitch, Princess." Hotsuma said then cut his end of the line. That would make her happy.

Within a few minutes Manora had docked the Rese. "Okay we're here; I've done my end of the bargain." Manora said standing from the controls. "I have to deliver something to Suzuka, after that I'm out of here. I'm tired of this." She said solemnly opening the main door.

"I thank you for your help." Hotsuma said bowing then heading out.

"Hotsuma wait!" Manora cried out. He turned to see her defeated face looking onto him. "Listen I know Suzuka and once you're on that ship you're as good as dead. You know that right?" Hotsuma nodded. "Well when you get in go to your right keep going until you get to a red hall way with black doors in the third room you'll find your children." Manora said. 

"Thank you again." Hotsuma said walking onto the lift. 

"Wait!" Manora shouted. "Once you get to your children you had better hurry off this ship. Bendis, one of Suzuka's trusted spheres will go to Suzuka and tell her that you are here. Once he is gone you'll have less than two minutes to get out before the place explodes."

Hotsuma stared almost unbelieving. "Thank you Manora." He said running off the ramp into the fortress. 

Manora turned her back to him. "Fool." She said going back onto her Rese she didn't want to be near when things started to go to hell.

Hotsuma stood in the docking entrance doors planning exactly how he would do this. He looked onto his right. The only thing that he knew was that whatever he did it had to be quick. "Ryoko dear, it seems you've rubbed off on me." He whispered levitating a few feet off the ground then began in the direction Manora had told him.

Hotsuma's advances were met with little resistance from the Shadows. One small group stood before the hall he needed to go down. "Are you Hotsuma?" The one standing before all the others. 

"Yes, I am! And I'm here for my children. Are you ready to fight me?" He asked bringing his sword to life with a blaze. 

The Shadows rejoiced. "Yes oh thank you!" One literally cried. 

"Please just get those evil little monsters out of here." Said another. 

"Make room let him by!" The first one said moving out of the way followed by the others.

Hotsuma just stood there staring with awestruck eyes, he dropped his sword. He had no idea how he was to react to that sudden change of plans. He looked at the men and women to see they all looked rather worn down. Yep the mark of the spawn of Ryoko. Feeling sorry for them he told them to leave the ship before it exploded.

Hotsuma walked down the hall trying to recall exactly which door had his children behind it. He was about to start checking every room when he heard a loud shrill scream come from one of the rooms.

"Akira!" Hotsuma shouted as he kicked in the door. 

What he saw inside was something he wasn't prepared for. The room they were in was beyond that of a pigsty. The walls were dented and scorched as if someone had been firing at them. What little furniture that was in the room was either broken, missing a leg, or turn onto its side. Little Yosho sat on the floor banging a overturned metal desk with a glowing sphere trying to break it open. Akira sat on the back of a very large man kneeing him in the side. "Yee-haa! Faster horsy faster!" She said hitting him on the head with one of the broken off chair legs.

Hotsuma smiled finally figuring out why the Shadows had been so assisting. "Have you two been behaving yourselves?" He asked. 

"Daddy!" Akira shouted jumping down from her 'horse' and flew into her father's arms. 

"Daddy!" Yosho said in mid bang.

"Freedom!" Bendis cried flying out of little Yosho's hands. "You demons will all die!" The sphere cried out as it shot out of the room.

Hotsuma gathered up his children and held them in his arms. "Look at you two; your mother would kill me if she saw you like this." He said, he recalled Manora's warning they had to leave quickly. "C'mon let's go." He said taking Yosho by the hand and still holding Akira in his arms. 

Everyone knows or was taught that the shortest distance between two places is a straight line. Hotsuma knew this as he flew his children to the hanger phasing them through the walls as they went on. 

"Walls." Akira called out pointing to the glowing walls. Hotsuma cursed silently to himself the ship was about to explode with them still in it. Taking a firmer grasp on his son's hand and tightening his hold on Akira he flew faster until he came to the hanger with most of the starcrafts gone. The glow of the ship was getting brighter; they didn't have much time left.

Hotsuma looked around until he saw a open ship. "Okay come on!" He said heading them towards the ship. 

"Hotsuma over here!" Someone called. 

He turned to see the Rese still in its place with its engines running ready for a quick escape. Manora's voice called out again. "Hurry up we don't have much time left!"

Hotsuma teleported himself and the twins on board. "I thought you were leaving once you reported to Suzuka." Hotsuma said as the Rese began to move. 

"Changed my mind. It's the least I could do; I can't stand to think of children getting killed." She said flying her Rese quickly out of the gate as the bright glow began to pulsate. "Hang on to something!" She sang as they shot into the vast space. 

Behind them the pulsing lights of the sister ship quicken until it seemed it could no faster then exploded. The aftershock of the explosion traveled out reaching the fleeing Rese. 

"We're going to have to make a emergency landing!" Manora reported as her ship shook with mad jolts. 

"Where?" Hotsuma asked strapping the twins down into their seats. 

Manora looked over the visual star map. "There." She said pointing to a red spot. "It's not far from here, and it's livable." She said guiding Rese in the direction. 

"What about Ryoko?" Hotsuma asked. "She most likely thinks we're dead."

Manora stared at Hotsuma with anger in her eyes. "You just escaped with your life and the lives of your children. I don't think you can press your luck any harder today. I know this for a fact, Ryoko is stronger than want Suzuka or I thought, but you aren't. Have faith in your wife! We'll what we can once we land." She said.

Hotsuma sat down preparing for their landing. Much to his disliking Manora was right, he did all he could now the rest was in the hands of Ryoko. As he sat he began to realize how tried he was. His head bobbed twice before he fell asleep. 

Manora smiled as she reached over and took Hotsuma's glasses off his face. She looked behind her to the twins had followed after their father to a world of sleep.

***

Hotsuma awoke to find himself in a different surrounding. Instead of the metallic innards of the Rese he found himself staring up at a gray ceiling. He sat up in the bed and began to look around. From outside he could hear laughter. Carefully making his way out of the house he stepped outside to see Manora watching the twins play with a dusty ball. 

"Where are we?" Hotsuma asked looking around at the dessert like surroundings.

Manora turned at the sound of his voice. "Oh you're awake, good. Now you can watch them." She said. "Welcome to Tryst, most of the planet has been abandoned when word got out that Suzuka was near." Manora said. 

Hotsuma yawned. "I don't blame them. How long have we been here?" He asked. 

"Ten hours. Your children woke up the moment we landed, since then I barely had time to unload Rese and put you to bed." Manora said. 

"They aren't that difficult to handle. But they are a task now that they are discovering how to use their powers." Hotsuma said. He called in the twins as he saw the sun slowly setting in the distance. Then returned inside the one story dessert home made of wood and clay.

Hotsuma looked over his children, the footy pajamas they had been put to bed in that night so many months ago were disgustingly filthy to the point they cried to be burned. "Didn't they take care of you two while they had you?" He asked. 

Manora looked down on the dirty pair. "Suzuka planned to have them killed, I don't think no one paid much attention to their cleanliness." 

"That or they were afraid of these two." Hotsuma unzipped Yosho from his dirty red pajamas. "Can you get Akira out her clothes?" Hotsuma asked. 

Manora looked down on the little cyan haired girl. She looked remarkably like her father with her cold blue eyes staring accusingly at her. Did she actually know that it was she who ripped them from their home and family? 

Manora only sighed grateful that the child couldn't speak but so much. "I won't harm you." Manora said to her carefully removing her arms from the pale purple sleeves. Akira floated in the air allowing Manora to slip the dingy garments off her then threw them away. 

Akira still stared at her, with her arms folded before her naked little chest. Her eyes changed from accusing to a soft kind look that Manora had seen a few times in Hotsuma's eyes. 

"T'ank you." She said running off in the direction of the tub. Manora smiled and walked off to make an attempt at dinner.

Hotsuma sat on his knees bent over the bathtub scrubbing the twins until there skin was pink. Manora walked in to announce that dinner was really but stopped short to watch the little boy and girl splash each other in the water. "Dinner's ready." She said. 

"Thanks, can you hand me the shampoo?" Hotsuma asked as he dodged a spray of water aimed at his face. Manora handed the spiced pear no tangle shampoo she had found hidden away on Rese. "Hurry up it only taste good while it's still hot." She said leaving. 

***

After everyone had finished the surprisingly good meal Hotsuma took to the job of putting the twins to bed. Little Yosho, dressed in some clothes they had found in the house, walked over to Manora. "Sing." He said floating into her lap. 

"What?" Manora asked looking down at the boy that looked remarkably like Ryoko. 

Hotsuma walked into the small living room with Akira in his loving arms her dozing head resting on his shoulder. "Ryoko always sings to them before she puts them to sleep. Seeing they've been about eight...nine months without a lullaby Yosho wants one from you." Hotsuma said. 

"But I really can't sing." Manora said.

"Sing!" Yosho said tugging on Manora's clothes. 

"Okay but you've been warned." She said. 

She released a few keyless notes when Yosho jumped down from her lap. "Night." He said hurrying off to bed. 

Hotsuma and Manora laughed. "Told you I couldn't sing." She said. Hotsuma only chuckled as he left to put Akira to bed.

***

Hotsuma, finding he could not sleep, sat outside in the cool night air looking up at the stars. 

"You worried about Ryoko?" Manora asked holding two glasses of ice tea. "No aphrodisiac this time." She joked handing him a glass.

"Yeah. I know she's a strong woman but sometimes I can't help but worry. She's a stubborn woman who won't give up so I know she's okay." Hotsuma said. 

"But there's still doubt." She sighed sitting down beside him.

The two were silent for awhile before Manora began to speak again. "For a long time my mandate has been to be the best and most loyal to Miss... Um I mean Suzuka. Now that I've given up that mandate I'm lost." Manora said. "I'm completely and totally lost, and that's the best feeling I've had ever since I could remember." She smiled. Hotsuma smiled with her. "You have thanked me over and over for what I've done for you when you really shouldn't be. Now it's time for me to thank you, in a way you've freed me." She said.

"So what are you going to do with yourself now?" Hotsuma asked taking a drink of the interesting flavored tea.

Manora smiled. "Believe it or not after taking care of your children I realized that I want to settle down and have a family of my own." She said looking up at the stars. 

Hotsuma nodded. "I know the feeling. Feels even better when you actually get your wish." Hotsuma said. 

Manora stood and poured the remaining bit of her tea to the ground. "Hotsuma," She said. "It's going to be hard for me to do that at first because I will never love someone as much as I love you. Do you have any idea why I've fallen in love with you?" She asked casting him a small glance. Hotsuma did not respond. "Because of the way you kissed me, even if it was meant for someone else I have never been kissed as if I was loved before. That is why." She said going inside leaving Hotsuma to himself and his own worries.

***

Days passed on Tryst. Hotsuma and Manora were outside playing with the twins when Yosho stopped in the middle of the game and looked up into the sky. Akira was doing the same. "What going on?" Manora asked almost out of breath. 

"They sense something." Hotsuma said. "What is it guys?" Hotsuma asked. 

Yosho began to jump up and down. "Ryoki!" He cried pointing to the blank sky. 

"Ryoki?" Manora asked looking up.

A black shape descended from the sky. "Ryo-ohki!" Hotsuma said.

They all watched as the ship landed and changed into a cat-like rabbit. Ryo-ohki jumped from one twin to the other greeting them with loud mewing, licks, and a gentle nuzzle on the cheek. "What is that?" Manora asked looking down on the creature. 

"Ryo-ohki. Ryoko's ship, partner, and sister." Hotsuma explained quickly. "Ryo-ohki where's Ryoko and the others?" Hotsuma asked.

Ryo-ohki mayied. Hotsuma looked to the twins to translate. "Just momma, momma fight." Yosho said.

"Ryoko's fighting who?" Hotsuma asked. 

Ryo-ohki mayied again then hissed. "Bad chalk lady." Akira said her small hands glowing as her anger drew together a energy blast. 

Hotsuma patted Akira on the head to calm her. He looked to Manora who only nodded in understanding. "Ryo-ohki take us to Ryoko!" Hotsuma said picking up the cabbit by the tuff of her neck and pitched her into the air. 

"MMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!" Ryo-ohki cried out as her body shifted to her spacecraft form. 

The twins waved good-bye to Manora as they teleported to Ryo-ohki. Manora waved until Ryo-ohki had vanished in the distance. "Good luck, Hotsuma." She whispered. "I'll always love you." 

End of chapter...um oh yeah 7!

___________________________________

Camellia: Whoa that was much. I should threaten the TV more offended. Demoness. Demoness? (Turns to see DSP sitting in front of the TV laughing at a cartoon.) You are such a child! Please review!


	9. 3 Gems of Power

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tenchi Muyo or any Tenchi related series and plots. All I own that deals with Tenchi Muyo are a few lovely mangas, a Ryoko figurine (I finally got one), some Ryoko pics, and this fanfic which is the result of my imagination. I am not making any money from this. I do this only to entertain. I also do this for those of the Ryoko+Hotsuma legion.

Chapter 8 Three Gems of Power

Ryoko curled into a tight ball on the steel floor rocking herself with quick movements; wishing she were near Jurai so that she could have Washu's comfort even if it would only have been over their mental link. 

"My children." Ryoko cried a painful knot forming in her stomach. "Hotsuma!" She cried as she clutched a star pendent necklace around her neck. 

Ryoko sat on the ground empty of tears and unaware of how long she had sat there on her knees. An hour perhaps longer, time seemed meaningless in this dark and cold place. 'This is what happened to Suzuka isn't it?' Ryoko wondered to herself. 'After I took all that she loved she embraced the silence and darkness. She devoted her life on seeking vengeance on me. Her vengeance involved the life of my family. My husband and my children. Killed them all just to get back at me.' The mere thought of wasted lives made Ryoko's golden eyes flash crimson with pure fury. 'Suzuka has to pay for the lives she has taken.'

Ryoko held herself tightly as her bangs cast a shadow over her fragile golden eyes. "That bitch is going to pay." She muttered aloud breaking Suzuka's beloved silence in spite of her. 

The last time she had ever felt this way was when she had thought Kagato had killed her once beloved Tenchi. Pure anger boiled within her as her mind searched within the darkness of herself to find the strength she would need to face Suzuka once again. That was a task she never thought she would ever do. She looked deep in the dark place of her soul and found the woman she had once been. The one Kagato had twisted into a ruthless space pirate. The one who laughed at the hellish chaos she created while raiding a planet for her 'master'. Ryoko smiled fiendishly; yes she could feel her heart hardening at the mere thought.

As Ryoko coiled around the ideas of the old forming in her mind an image suddenly appeared before her. With a gasp she looked up peering at the figure. 'You aren't like that anymore Ryoko.' A familiar voice said.

Ryoko stared at the sight of her husband comforting her. "Hotsuma?" She asked reaching out her hand to stroke his cheek. The image faded leaving Ryoko once again in the dark with the sharp pain of lost as her only companion.

"Just a dream." Ryoko said sadly. Whatever that was it was right Ryoko couldn't go back to that. It would break her even worse if she did. But she had to do something. What exactly she was not sure.

***

In the halls of the dark fortress Yosho slipped in and out of the dark shadows as he made his way towards the direction he had last seen Ryoko. He had been left to wonder only by chance to encounter a Shadow every once in awhile. He was walking around a corner when he heard a group of Shadows walking before him. He overheard them celebrating gladly about Ryoko's defeat and the execution of her family. "No, that can't be!" Yosho said to himself turning around the way he had come to get back to Ryoko.

"Ryoko?" Yosho called as he walked through the ruined gold doors that bared the mark that Ryoko had been in the general area. He looked around in the now dark room until he spotted Ryoko curled into a ball next to the large window. 'She had seen it all.' Yosho concluded as he approached her. Too late, they were too late to stop the mad woman. Yosho quickly ran to her side and looked into her eyes. They seemed so distant like the stars in the sky. So dull in distant as if she could stare through him. 

"Ryoko?" Yosho asked pushing her hair away from her eyes. 

Ryoko's dull eyes looked towards him. "Hotsuma?" She asked as she focused on him. The distance in her eyes disappeared as she looked at him. "Yosho." She smiled happy to see one familiar face. 

"Are you alright?" Yosho asked helping Ryoko onto her feet. 

Ryoko smiled. "I'm fine. You should see the other bitch." Ryoko said forcing a laugh.

Yosho gave her a quick look over. "Come on we have to get out of here. We'll come up with a new plan then we shall return." Yosho said. Carefully they made their way to the portal that would take them back to the Yubori. 

Yosho held tight to the battered Ryoko as he walked her through the door. "Yosho, how long would it take to get to Jurai?" Ryoko asked once they were on the other side back on the untouched Yubori. 

"Jurai? Two perhaps three weeks." Yosho said watching as Ryoko sat at Yubori's controls with a determined look on her battle dirty face.

The Yubori turned at Ryoko's command and sped quickly away from the lone dark fortress. "Then that makes one week for Yubori." Ryoko said.

***

Three days later aboard Yagami Kiyone sat in her usual place at the controls with Mihoshi asleep beside her. There were times Kiyone envied her partner the way she reminded almost carefree of most situations, and unable to grasp how serious some things may be. Kiyone only sighed but if she were like Mihoshi she would have to be a clumsy ditz. 

"Daydreaming Kiyone?" Washu asked. "You must have gotten that from Mihoshi." 

Kiyone quickly turned to see Washu. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked.

"Not long." Washu said looking down on Mihoshi ever amazed that she could sleep so much. The Yagami could be under attack and still she would be snoring. "I've come to tell you that it's time for dinner."

At the mere mention of food Mihoshi was on her feet and running towards the kitchen. Both Kiyone and Washu shook their heads from side to side as they sighed pitifully on Mihoshi's behalf. 

***

Halfway through dinner Washu jumped onto her feet toppling over her bowl of miso soup in the process. 

"What is it Lil' Washu?" Tenchi asked as he and the others looked into the mad scientist's wide green eyes. 

"She's near! She's on her way here!" Washu cried out. 

Kiyone was on her feet in a matter of seconds. "Suzuka?" She asked her blood pumped with adrenalin.

Washu shook her head causing her magenta mane to sway back and forth. "No, Ryoko." She said.

"Ryoko!" Everyone shouted standing onto their feet causing more food to fall onto the table.

As if saying her name was a summons Ryoko appeared with the elderly Katsuhito standing beside her. "You sound surprise to hear from me." She smiled. 

"It's been nine months since we last saw you Ryoko." Tenchi admitted as he and the others stood to greet the two. 

Yugi, Sasami, and Ryo-ohki were the first to get to Ryoko. They told her of how well they did as space pirates even through they didn't steal their own ship. Followed by Mihoshi who gave her a bear hug that could have broke her spine. Washu came to her daughter's rescue by bopping the blonde in the head before she took up the job of hugging her daughter into near comatose. Tenchi, Noboyuki, and Ayeka on the other hand went to see to Katsuhito.

"We will talk later right now I wish to eat." Katsuhito announced sitting down at the table.

After dinner everyone sat down in the living room to catch up on the last few months they had spent separated. After sitting down with a cup of saki Ryoko looked around to see that they were in the Masaki house. "I see you brought the house with you." 

"Tenchi asked that they transport it to Jurai. He couldn't stand residing in the palace." Ayeka said.

Ryoko forcefully chuckled into her cup as she took a drink. Ayeka was still talking about Jurai when Washu began to speak. "Ryoko what's wrong?" She asked interrupting Ayeka.

Everyone looked at the momentary pained face of Ryoko. Ryoko, finding it pointless to lie or procrastinate due to Washu's constant probing in her mind, decided to tell them the truth or what she could. Ryoko stood and looked around at the waiting faces. "Katsuhito and I have just returned from Suzuka's fortress." Ryoko said. Everyone's face paled in fear of what else Ryoko might say. "The twins..." Ryoko couldn't say it as if actually saying it made it official. 

But she didn't need to say it the others immediately understood. Sasami's baby pink eyes teared. With a loud sob she buried her face into Yugi's shoulders.

Ryoko bit into her lip before she went on with her voice shallow. "And Hotsuma too."

Everyone who wasn't crying for the lost of their extended family members was shocked into silence. Ryoko had lost her little family in a matter of moments. Almost everyone was surprised that she was standing before them without a tear in her eye, all except Ayeka who had seen the exact look Ryoko had in her eyes at that precise moment. She had seen that look when Tenchi was believed to have been killed. She knew what Ryoko was going to do.

"Tenchi I need something from you." Ryoko said barely turning her head in Tenchi's direction. 

"Anything Ryoko." Tenchi said willing to please her at all cost now. 

"I need my other two gems." Ryoko said. 

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I'm not going to let her get away with what she's done." Ryoko said. 

"Ryoko you haven't matured enough to use the gems to their full potential." Washu said. "If you try to tap into their power-"

"I can be killed." Ryoko said removing her replica gem from her wrist. "It's funny everything I do can result in my death." Ryoko laughed. "Alright Tenchi dear, you know what to do." Ryoko said holding out her wrist.

Tenchi removed Tenchiken from his belt and held the hilt towards Ryoko. "Just pray for their return." Tenchi said out loud. The two remaining red gems began to glow a high fluorescent white until they vanished from the Tenchiken and reappeared on Ryoko.

"Umm! That feels good." Ryoko moaned as the glowing ebbed. "It's been awhile since I last had all three gems. I feel...complete." Ryoko said running her fingers over her wrist and neck. 

"Ryoko are you sure about this?" Washu asked. 

Ryoko nodded her head as she placed her replica gem into the hilt while looking at Katsuhito. "Everyone take care of yourselves and everyone else while I'm gone." She said. 

Ryoko reached behind her head and pulled her long mane of cyan hair over her shoulder. If she were to wet it, it would fall to her feet. With one quick swipe of her saber she cut her back to its original length leaving the rest to fall in a small cyan heap on the floor.

"Come on Ryo-ohki!" Ryoko said walking towards the window. Ryo-ohki miyaed as she followed after Ryoko. Without another word Ryoko had vanished just as quickly as she had come.

***

Suzuka stood once again in the cold embrace of the dark shadows in which she dwelled happily. She was a little upset that when she returned to her room to find that Ryoko had not died but had disappeared somewhere. But she did not let that ruin her victorious mood; she had beaten her even though it was with uncouth methods. All that mattered was who came out victorious.

"Mistress there are reports of a ship flying at an alarming rate in our general direction." Bendis's sexless voice reported as it and its dark twin floated in their rightful place above Suzuka's shoulders.

"Is it of any threat?" Suzuka asked. 

"We believe not Mistress." Meltis said.

"It may be someone passing through to get to the planets beyond us." Bendis said.

Suzuka slowly nodded her head. "Has there been any word from Manora?" She asked. 

"No Mistress." The spheres answered in union. "It is believed that she was still on the sister fortress when it was destroyed, along with Ryoko's husband and children."

Suzuka smiled coldly. "Very well then." Suzuka closed her blood red eyes and indulged herself in the stifling silence.

Suzuka's world of silence and stillness was broken with an abrupt jolt shaking the entire fortress. Suzuka was pitched forward falling face first to the dark marble floor. Just as her face was about to hit she stopped her body and levitated parallel to the floor below her. 

"Mistress, are you well?" Meltis asked as it and Bendis awaited their mistress to regain her poise. 

Suzuka floated back onto her feet. "What happened?!" She demanded of her trusted spheres.

A moment passed before Meltis answered. "It seems we are under attack."

Suzuka scowled at the dark sphere. "I believe we all have already figured that out for ourselves. The question is who has attacked!" 

"This is unknown, mistress. The assailant has fled and we have no information on the ship, it moved too fast to be identified." Bendis reported. 

"A cowardly hit and run." Suzuka sneered. Just as those words passed her lips a loud explosion could be heard from the lower levels of the fortress. 

Suzuka took hold of Meltis. "Control room, what is going on!" She demanded into the sphere's communication link. 

"She's destroying everything!" Someone screamed. 

"Who?" Suzuka asked. There was no response from the other end. "Who is destroying everything?" Suzuka asked. 

"Me." A low deadly voice said.

***

Earlier... Ryoko stood on Ryo-ohki's bridge with her arms crossed before her chest and her golden eyes closed. A crystal with Ryo-ohki's face appeared before her. "Meow?" It asked. 

Ryoko opened her eyes and smiled at her beloved sister. "I'm okay Ryo-ohki." She said petting the crystal. "When we get to Suzuka's fortress I want for you to leave." The crystal of Ryo-ohki looked at her with distress as she miyaed. "Why? Because Suzuka might have you attacked. I'll call for you if I need you." Ryoko said trying to avoid the point that she might be able to survive the upcoming battle. Ryoko was grateful that Ryo-ohki did not press the topic on.

They traveled on in a comfortable silence only to be broken when Ryo-ohki reported that Suzuka's vessel was before them. Ryoko narrowed her golden orbs on the dark fortress ahead. "Ram them Ryo-ohki!" She commanded pointing ahead.

"MMMEEEEEEOOOORRRRRRRWWWWWWW!!!" Ryo-ohki cried out changing faster towards the fortress.

With incredible force Ryo-ohki collided with the dark fortress ship piercing a dense hole into the fortress bottom at an upward angel. 

"Okay Ryo-ohki you how what to do." Ryoko said teleporting herself aboard the fortress. 

Ryo-ohki waited only a few moments before she pulled away creating a vacuum in the hall as she left. Ryo-ohki watched as numerous Shadow warriors were sucked out of the ship into space. She lingered a moment more sending a thought of good luck to her friend before she sped away as Ryoko had commanded. She would return to Sasami and the others if Ryoko didn't call for her, but she wasn't sure how long she should wait or for the time being where. Ryo-ohki's thoughts were interrupted as she felt a familiar presents, it was faint but it was there. Without another thought she hurried towards the presents.

***

Ryoko slowly crept towards the control room of the fortress using the darkness as her cover until she was just outside the door. 

"The ship that just attacked has disappeared." One of the many shadow warriors reported to another. 

The one most likely in charge nodded. "Report this to Bendis and Meltis." He said. The others went to work at the shadow's command.

As everyone turned to go back to work Ryoko chose that moment to attack. With her energy saber ablaze in its orange glowing glory she ran into the room uncaring of how she was attacking. She threw blast after blast uncaringly at one place to another until. The shadows cried out as she attacked them. Ryoko pounced like a cat onto the large control panel lining the huge metal wall. With a mad grin Ryoko plunged her saber into the panel taking it out of commission. And leaving the fortress unguided.

As the chaos ensued in a mad roar of flames and destruction Ryoko made her escape to the upper levels where she knew Suzuka would be. 

Ryoko returned to the room where their earlier battle had took place to find the golden doors she had destroyed with replace with those that looked like the older ones only washed in fresh blood. 

Ryoko phased silently into the room to see Suzuka holding onto one her precious spheres. "Who is destroying everything?" Suzuka asked impatient anger evident in her voice. 

"Me." Ryoko growled. 

Suzuka turned to see Ryoko standing far across the room from her. "Ryoko, so you're up and about. I thought you had crawled into a corner and died like a good girl." Suzuka taunted. 

Ryoko did not let her words get to her. She was going to do this as she had planned. "Suzuka." Ryoko started. "I am sorry for what I have done to your people even though I did not have the strength to fight my former master. But what you have done to me and countless others cannot be exempted." Ryoko said forming a saber in her hands. "And for the crimes you have done of your own self-will you will pay." 

Suzuka humphed, "Oh how righteous you sound. You forget you have just as much blood stained on your hands. I am your creations Ryoko so the blood I have shed is on your head too." 

Ryoko slowly began to walk towards Suzuka. "Then I will destroy what I have created!" She said charging.

"Puny weakling you will not harm Mistress Suzuka!" Bendis cried advancing towards Ryoko. 

Small beams shout out from Bendis's light body as it attacked. Ryoko carefully adverted the beams with her saber. "So you're the one who shot me in the back." Ryoko hissed as she deflected one beam with her saber then grabbed the sphere in her hand. Ryoko landed with Bendis still in her hand. "Let's do this fairly this time Suzuka. No shots in the back." Ryoko said closing her hand around Bendis's frame until it gave way and crushed like a simple soda can.

Suzuka and Meltis watched as Bendis's crushed body fell to the ground. "You bitch!" Meltis cried as it flew at full speed towards Ryoko. In the blink of an eye Ryoko thrust out her arm piercing the charging sphere with her saber. 

Ryoko stared at Suzuka as she banished her saber allowing the now dead sphere to fall to the ground next to its twin. "And no tricks." Ryoko said bringing her foot down on the sphere crushing it. 

Suzuka stared down at the broken bodies of her once trusted friends made of metal and wires. What little emotions she held left for anything remotely alive were in those two spheres. Her blood red eyes narrowed in hatred looked up to the one that had destroyed her spherical advisors and friends to see two golden orbs reflecting the hateful glare.

Suzuka held out her hand producing a dark sword. "Shall we end this once and for all Ryoko?" Suzuka asked the power of the Heaven's Tear pulsating throughout her body with what seems like excitement. Ryoko only nodded once as she reproduced her saber once again. Suzuka smiled as she produced a dark ball of energy in her hand. "Then die Ryoko!" She shouted throwing the ball towards her. 

Ryoko, having no time to dodge the attack only crossed her arms before her face as the dark energy formed into an attack landed on her. In the place of Ryoko was now a blazing spread of fire.

"I am not as easy to kill as you thought uh Ryoko?" Suzuka asked into the flames where her adversary was most likely burning. Suzuka laughed to herself as she walked away. 

"Neither am I Suzuka." Ryoko said launching out of the fire. 

Suzuka quickly formed a dark sword much like Ryoko's and brought it to her defense as Ryoko came to her. Ryoko fought furiously but kept herself in control so that she did not tire herself too quickly. Suzuka quickly moved to the defense amazed that in the little time of their last battle Ryoko's strength and speed had actually improved to the point that she was having a difficult time keeping up. Anger flushed over her as she felt herself near the large window of her spacious chamber, any moment Ryoko will have her pressed back against it with no escape. This piece of knowledge angered Suzuka; she was not about to allow her most hated enemy to win so easily even if it did mean tapping into the rest of the power of the Heaven's Tear. 

With one hard push Ryoko pinned Suzuka to the window. "Oof!" Cried Suzuka as her head hit the glass. "Do you think you've won so easily Ryoko?" Suzuka asked just as her body began to glow with a bright fluorescent light.

Ryoko quickly jumped a few feet away from Suzuka. She was about to warn her that taking anymore from the Heaven's Tear could kill her but she knew that would not stop her as Washu's warning of the gems had not stopped her. Suzuka stood looking refreshed and the blood red of her eyes even darker. "Ready to go again Ryoko?" She smiled.

Ryoko extinguished her sword once again. "I knew you'd do something like this." She said smiling. Ryoko held out her arms in a downward angel revealing the gems on her wrist.

"Oh so you have all of your little gems again. I've heard about their power and always wondered if those little balls could hold up to the Tear." Suzuka said standing back allowing Ryoko to activate the gems' power. 

Ryoko's golden eyes closed as the gems began to glow. The warm glow of the gems grew until it covered all of Ryoko's body in a bright aura. Ryoko's mouth parted in a small gasp as the glow completely consumed her body, suddenly a flash of light appeared before her. One single Light Hawk wing which multiplied into three those three became nine and the nine became twelve. 

All beings knew of the legendary light hawk wings of Jurai. Rumored only to be accessed by those of the Jurai royal blood. But even those of royal blood was unable to create twelve light hawk wings, only the goddess Tsunami was known for producing that many light hawk wings. 

Suzuka's red eyes grew with shock. "How?" Suzuka asked. "How are you able to create the light hawk wings? You are not a Jurain!" She hissed narrowing her once wide eyes with disdain. 

Suzuka's question was answered as three gold dots appeared on Ryoko's forehead, those three dots represented the symbol of the Goddesses. 

The glow around Ryoko slowly began to vanish starting at her hands and feet. Ryoko's body hugging battle suit was no longer one side black and the other red with stripes. Now from her hands to the flaired shoulders was red, along with her outer thighs, and most of her chest. The rest remained black. And instead of the black of her battle suit streaking across her face like war paint it only covered to her oblong ears leaving the tips bare. Her garb was complete with a gold design around the gems. 

Ryoko held out her hand forming one of the twelve light hawk wings into a blade. Suzuka looked on with little worry and outrage that her sworn nemesis is a goddess. She wasn't one of the Three Coushin, but the symbol on her bow meant she was of their decent. 

Goddess or not Suzuka was going to fight. With a loud cry she flew towards Ryoko and swung once. Suzuka stepped away from Ryoko smiling with triumph at the line of blood on Ryoko's cheek. "See Ryoko, I'm even more powerful to you as a goddess." She boasted. 

Suzuka's smile was quickly drawn back as she witnessed Ryoko's fanged grin. The blood instantly dried falling away in small flakes, and the wounded skin sealed back together leaving a faint scar. Then the scar faded away into nil, as if she had never been cut at all.

Ryoko gave her a fierce grin. "That," Ryoko said in a militiaperson voice. "will be the last blow you will ever lay on me!" Ryoko said mocking the statement Suzuka had once promised her. 

"What because you have your pitiful gems again? You forget Ryoko; I have the power of the Heaven's Tear assimilated within me. I can easily kill you. Would you like that Ryoko? To be reunited with your adulterer of a husband and your brats?" Suzuka asked smiling. "I've beaten you before Ryoko! I'll do it again!" She yelled pointing the dark sword at Ryoko. 

Suzuka's eyes widen as she looked down at her hand that held the sword. It was no longer a startling color of chalk white but had began to regain the color she once had before she took in the power of the Heaven's Tear. A sharp pain ripped through her body causing her to fall onto her knees with a strained cry. Suzuka began to convulse, "What is hap-happening to me?" She asked no one as she continued to stare at her hand. 

"I told you your pride would be your downfall." Ryoko said bringing Suzuka out of her shock. "When you began to believe that your power was now greater than that of mine you lost your concentration on the Heaven's Tear." Ryoko said looking down on Suzuka. "I would prefer to see you down on all fours like the bitch that you are, but that's beneath me." Ryoko said. Ryoko closed her golden eyes and held her wrists out exposing the two true gems.

"Ryoko what are you doing?" Suzuka asked a tinge of fright in her voice as she stood.

Ryoko's golden eyes snapped open. She reached her hand out drawing forth the Heaven's Tear from Suzuka.

"No!" Cried Suzuka pushing the power back into her. "No I won't let this power go so easily Ryoko! You hear me?!" She screamed standing onto her feet. "I don't care what it does to me as long as you pay for what you've done!" With a determined look in her eyes Suzuka drew forth her dark sword. 

Ryoko, never having released hers, brought her sword before her. Ryoko knew what she was about to do to stop Suzuka and destroy the Heaven's Tear as well. 

Suzuka's eyes grew wide as she felt Ryoko's powers grew. It took only a moment to figure out what Ryoko was about to do. "We'll both die Ryoko!" Suzuka yelled staring at the furious space pirate in fear. 

Ryoko smiled maliciously at Suzuka relishing in the fear in her blood red eyes. "Suzuka, do you know what the most dangerous creature in the universe is?" She asked her energy sparking about her.

Suzuka foolishly charged at Ryoko as a last desperate attempt to stop the woman before she actually destroyed everything. Ryoko flew towards Suzuka and in the blink of an eye both combatants stood a foot from the other with their backs facing each other. At the same time they banished their swords and turned. 

"A mother protecting her children is the most dangerous creature in the universe." Ryoko said her eyes locked on Suzuka's eyes, which were narrowed with hatred and pain. 

Suzuka released a shrill cry just as her body blew away as if she were made of smoke. All that reminded in her place was a large glowing orb. "I thank you, Ryoko." It said before it too vanished.

Smiling victoriously Ryoko banished the rest of her Light Hawk Wings. Deep within her Ryoko felt something break, like a rubber band that had been stretched beyond its limit. Ryoko could feel her power leaving her body and as if went she felt herself grow tired.

Ryoko sank down to her knees slowly falling into a laying down position on her stomach. She felt too weak to really notice how much her body ached. "What a way to go." She smiled halfheartedly. "I guess I'll just lay here until it's over." She said as her eyes grew heavy with sleep. 

"Ryoko!" A familiar voice called. Ryoko could have sworn it was a ghost. Maybe she was on her way to the afterlife and Hotsuma was greeting her.

"Ryoko, where are you?" The voice called again. 

Ryoko's eyes snapped open. A ghost with bad direction? No, not a ghost this had to be real. "Hotsuma?" Ryoko called weakly. "Hotsuma! Hotsuma!" Ryoko screamed. Suddenly Ryoko became aware of how much her body ached. "Ah! Aaaah!" She screamed her body writhing in sharp pain. She rolled onto her side holding herself in hopes that she could still her paining body. 

Hotsuma appeared at her side. "Ryoko!" He shouted in happiness and worry. 

"You're alive!" She smiled as he bent down to pick her up. He cradled her in his arms unintentionally placing pressure on her tender ribs. "Ah!" Ryoko cried out. 

"Ryoko, what happened?" Hotsuma asked. It was then he noticed the three glowing red gems. "We have to get out of here. Whatever damage you did is causing the ship to destruct." Hotsuma said carefully holding Ryoko in his arms. With a mere thought he teleported them to Ryo-ohki. 

***

"Momma!" Yosho cried once he sensed his parents' arrival. Hotsuma appeared with Ryoko in his arms. 

"Mommy!" Akira shouted as she ran with her brother towards their mother.

Tears flowed down Ryoko's cheeks. "My sweet oni!" Ryoko smiled as Hotsuma helped her to sit in Ryo-ohki's floating chair. Yosho and Akira jumped into Ryoko's arms, although her body felt as if every bone had been broken and each muscle pulled she wrapped her arms around her children and hugged them tightly fearing if she did she would lose them again.

Hotsuma watched the scene smiling broadly, a small implosion from the dark fortress alerted him that they weren't in the best of places to hold their small family reunion. "Ryo-ohki get us out of here!" Hotsuma commanded. 

Ryo-ohki sped away from the damaged fortress leaving it alone to explode in a fiery cloud just as its sister ship did before it.

"You two have grown since I last saw you two." Ryoko joked as she kissed and hugged her children over and over. 

Hotsuma began to notice how tired and weak Ryoko looked. Of course she was tired she just defeated that insane woman. "Come on guys I think mommy needs to get some rest. She just beat the life out of that woman who kidnapped you." Hotsuma said taking the two out of Ryoko's lap. 

Ryoko grinned up at Hotsuma thankful for him. Even more thankful he was still alive. She watched as her family disappeared into one of Ryo-ohki's lower levels.

Ryoko smiled as she stared out at the stars outside Ryo-Ohki's windows. Suzuka was no more, no longer a threat to her or anyone else. Husband and children were all alive and safe. Yes that was all that mattered now. Ryoko looked around until she found Hotsuma's journal seated on one of Ryo-ohki's crystals. She ripped out a page and began to write her thoughts.

Hotsuma returned after putting the twins down to play. "Ryoko, I didn't know if you were thirsty or not so I brought you something to drink. It isn't saki but it should help refresh you." He said. He looked down at Ryoko when he didn't hear a reply. She sat in a slouching position her eyes half open with a small content smile on her face. 

"Princess?" He asked expecting her to chide him for the pet name. Still no responds not even a slight flinch. "No!" Hotsuma gasped dropping the glass and its contents. He touched her cold hand then cheek. Tears flowed from his eyes as he cradled the cold dead body of his wife. "No Ryoko. Ryoko!" He cried. 

As Hotsuma held his wife a piece of paper fell from her lifeless hand. 

To the Universe,  
It's been a blast.  
Thanks, Ryoko. 

****

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
It's not warm when she's away  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
She's gone much too long  
Any time she goes away

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
Wonder if she's gone to stay  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And this house just ain't no home  
Anytime she goes away

I know  
She's gone to stay  
It's breakin' me up  
Anytime she goes away  
Gotta leave the young thing alone  
There ain't no sunshine when she's gone

~Bill Withers

________________

Sad isn't it?

End chapter 8


	10. If Life Were Only A Fairy Tale

Demoness Space Pirate sits sulking before her computer, Camellia approaches her: What's wrong with you? 

DSP: Camille Sumter yelled at me. Some people just don't appreciate a good cliffhanger and angst.

Camellia: Can you blame the readers? I mean you did just end the last chapter with Ryoko dead. 

DSP: I didn't mean dead DEAD I meant as in dead-like. Come on now Ryoko's been through worse and she came out alive.

Camellia: Just get on with it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tenchi Muyo or any Tenchi related series and plots. All I own that deals with Tenchi Muyo are a few lovely mangas, a Ryoko figurine (I finally got one), some Ryoko pics, and this fanfic which is the result of my imagination. I am not making any money from this. I do this only to entertain. I also do this for those of the Ryoko+Hotsuma legion.

Final Chapter: If Life Were Only A Fairy Tale

Hotsuma sat at Ryo-ohki's control cradling the cold and limp body of his beloved wife. It was barely an hour ago she was alive in his arms victorious after the battle with Suzuka, he thought nothing was wrong except for the fact she seemed rather worn and her body ached of extreme pains. He had only left her for a moment to put the twins into one of Ryo-ohki's lower dimensions to play, within that tiny moment she was gone. Or so he thought she was gone at first, he had cried out to her mentally to find her asleep somewhere deep within the recesses of her mind. Try as he might he couldn't pull her out of it, she was beyond him now. When the twins asked to see their mother he had told them in half-truths that the fight had made her very tired and she was resting. Hotsuma wasn't quiet sure if his children knew already that their mother was in a bad condition, Washu had told him before that they were exceptional children.

Ryo-ohki cried reporting to Hotsuma that they had reached the Yagami. 

Hotsuma ran his fingers through Ryokos hair as he looked down on her pale face. Thank you Ryo-ohki. He said.

Washu paced the halls of Yagami, she knew something was wrong long before Ryo-ohki appeared. Oh Ryoko, what's happened to you? Washu asked aloud.

I don't believe it! Kiyone yelled. She ran from the cockpit almost ramming into Washu. Oh Lil' Washu I was looking for you! I just got word from Ryo-ohki; i-i-it seems that H-Hotsuma and the twins are alive! 

Everyone shouted running towards them. 

Hotsuma's alive? Yugi asked. 

And the twins? Added Sasami. 

Kiyone nodded her head. Yes, I just finish talking to him. Lil' Washu it's about Ryoko. 

What's wrong with Ryoko? Washu asked. She did not give Kiyone the chance to finish, she ran down the halls until she came to the large windows out looking the distant stars. She focused until she saw the growing shape of Ryo-ohki. Within a few seconds Ryo-ohki had vanished. 

Cried a small but happy voice. Washu turned to see her darling granddaughter running towards her. Washu opened her arms entrapping the small child in a firm embrace. Mommy sick. Akira said sadly.

Washu held Akira at arm's length. Where's mommy? Washu asked. 

Hotsuma said walking towards her with Ryoko caringly cradled in his arms. Beside him young Yosho stood unwilling to leave his parents' sides.

Washu quickly reverted to her adult form as she took Ryoko away from Hotsuma. She looked down into Ryoko's pale face and began to look deeply into her mind. She's alive. She said near tears.

She walked off into the house towards her lab.

There was no time for joyful reunions, please do not mistake that everyone wasn't happy to see Hotsuma, Akira, and Yosho alive, it was that their dear Ryoko was in ill-health.

Hotsuma paced before the lab door as everyone else sat in the living room of the Masaki home. The ever-active twins went from one person to another hugging them showing how much they missed them during their nine months of separation.

Washu stepped out of the lab with her head hanging low. So what's wrong with Ryoko? Asked Tenchi. Is she going to be all right?

Washu looked around then sighed. Follow me. She said disappearing into her lab once again this time followed by the rest.

As they made their way through Washu began to explain Ryokos condition to the others. The gem's power was too much for her body, as I feared she had not matured enough. Washu frowned. 

They stepped into the medical dimension of Washu's lab to find Ryoko resting peacefully in a greenish blue glow of a stasis chamber with a heart monitor recording her faint heartbeat. When I created Ryoko I designed her so that the gems provided her with all the energy she needs. This means she has no need for food or water, the same goes for Hotsuma. But without Ryoko being fully matured it is dangerous for her to take the full power of the gems. When Ryoko took in too much of the gems' energy it caused her body to... how do I say this? The overflow of power caused her body and mind to shut down. Washu said.

So it's like Ryoko is a fuse and too much power caused her to blow. Mihoshi said. 

Washu stared openmouthed at Mihoshi. That's an amazingly accurate example! Except she hasnt blown just stopped. Ryoko's in a mild coma right now. 

The news made everyone lower their heads. Washu touched her hand to Hotsumas shoulder. I've done all I can; we can do nothing more for her. She will either continue to fade or she can regain consciousness it can go either way.

It was silent until Hotsuma asked the question that was on everyone's minds. How long do you believe it should take for her to regain? He asked unwilling to say the latter of the chances. 

Washu shook her head from side to side. I don't know. She said. Just give her time.

Hotsuma didn't want to give her time he wanted her awake and about so that he could hold her and tell her how much he loved and missed her. Can't you do anything? What about Tsunami? Surely she can do something to save the live of her own niece.

The symbol on Sasami's head changed into two dots. This is up to Ryoko Hotsuma. Said Sasami in the adult voice of Tsunami.

Hotsuma bit into his trembling lower lip with his fang. Frustration, anger, and sadness whirled about his mind. Ryoko laid before him in a deep sleep that he could not bring her out of. Hotsuma only sunk to his knees as he looked at her.

In less than two weeks they had returned to Earth and still Ryoko had not recovered, she still laid dormant in the cool green glow of the rectangular stasis chamber. When they had arrived it was spring. Everyone remembered how much Ryoko enjoyed the spring. The gentle breeze of spring blew the cherry blossom blooms from the trees to shower down onto the ground. It looked like the sky was crying tears of cherry blossoms for Ryoko. 

In the days that follow their return Hotsuma sat beside the stasis chamber in Washu's lab looking down of the peaceful face of his beloved wife. 

Brash, impulsive, determined and self-centered yet totally loyal to those around her that had been the Ryoko he knew. Having Lil' Washu tell them that there could be a chance of her reviving, and when even though it would take some time... Hotsuma wasn't sure; it worried him in a strange way. He knew from the day he met her that Ryoko was strong, a great fighter, no doubt she couldn't pull herself out of this one. But for the first time he doubted. He felt like maybe, maybe she'd never wake up. Six weeks would turn into six months. Then nine months would pass and then a year. Perhaps two years will go and still she would be asleep perhaps long gone, unable to heal herself. Her body just wasn't mature enough for the power she used. He wouldn't listen to Lil' Washu if she told him to let her go, that she won't be coming out, that she will not pull through and there was nothing anyone could do. Move on, she will tell him. By then he wouldn't care about their jobs to Jurai or practically anything else, he would just want to see her alive and smiling again. So, hoping that someday she might awaken, he'd stay by her side, never moving, just waiting loyally for her like a puppy. He would tell her from day to day what was happening in the household, how the children where doing, and how they all missed her and the little things. His words would fall on her deaf ears hoping that perhaps she would hear him and one day wake up.

A voice called shaking he from his dismal prediction of the future.

Hotsuma turned to see Princess Sasami standing in the doorway holding a plate in her delicate hands. Food? What time was it? Hotsuma asked himself as he looked around. He noticed the clock to see he missed both lunch and dinner. 

Sasami sat with him as he ate another one of her good meals that seemed to be lacking with the grief of Ryoko settling about everyone.

We all miss her. Sasami said running her hand over the smooth surface of the glass chamber. To Sasami Ryoko looked so deathly in the sickly green light. Ryoko made everything so fun here with her constant fights with my sister. She's the life of this place. 

Hotsuma nodded, the blue eyed princess seemed the wisest of them all. Maybe it was the cause of Tsunami assimilated with her, or perhaps the fact that she was much older than what seem appeared to be.

Sasami sighed. I remember how we got stuck at home that one time and all that was on the TV was a marathon of Barney and Friends. She chuckled to herself. And afterwards she made that pizza that was in the shape of Barney and cooked it making a high-pitched sound of him screaming to be let out. Or how she played with Yugi and me all the time.

To their left a door materialized moments before Mihoshi popped her head in. Oh there you are Sasami. Her head disappeared as she shouted out to someone. Ayeka, I found her! Mihoshi then entered the room followed by Ayeka. 

There you are Sasami. It is time for both you and Yugi to get to bed. Ayeka said. 

Hotsuma looked towards the women. Akira and Yosho? He asked. 

Lil' Washu and I put them down just a few moments ago. Mihoshi chirped.

Ayeka took a glance at her love-hate friend. For so many years they had fought over Tenchi's affection, but when Tenchi wasn't around they seemed to be the best of friends though neither one would admit it openly. She suppressed her tears. Come along Sasami. Ayeka said with a sadden face.

Coming Ayeka. Goodnight Hotsuma, try to get some sleep. Sasami said before she and her sister vanished through the door. 

Ryoko always says that I'm smarter than I let on. Mihoshi whimpered drawing Hotsumas attention to her. She always said thing like how me and Kiyone are the only Galaxy Police detectives that she likes. I miss the pranks she always pulls on me. She sniffed. 

I hope you aren't giving up on her Mihoshi. Hotsuma said in an almost disappointed tone. 

Mihoshi shook her head. Oh no, I know Ryoko can make it out of this. But have you seen Washu lately? She hasn't been sleeping or eating much. And when she thinks no one is around she starts crying. The both of you are starting to look very bad.

Hotsuma continued to look at Ryoko the many monitors and beeping machines surrounding her. How long had it been since he last slept? He wondered. 

And Akira and Yosho are beginning to miss you. Remember they only have one parent that's asleep in a machine. Goodnight Hotsuma. Mihoshi chimed as she too left him.

Hotsuma looked back at Ryoko. What pranks would she be up to now?' He wondered. Most likely something that would annoy Ayeka and give herself and the twins a good laugh. All for fun that's what Ryoko was all about.

Everyone misses you. He said to her. The twins and me most of all. Young Yosho is acting like you everyday. And Akira, she has your spunk. She goes around as if she can handle anything, just like you. 

Ryoko laid unresponsive to his words. He removed his eyeglasses to knead his closed eyes with the tips of his fingers. You know Suzuka sent a woman to seduce me? He chuckled. I guess you could say she was beautiful but a far cry from my lovely wife. That would have made Ryoko happy. No matter how hard she tried I only though of you. I told her there was nothing she could do to make me be unfaithful to you or abandon my family. She didnt understand. My only reason for being is because of you. And because of you and Washu Im alive, Im real.

Called a soft voice. Hotsuma turned to see Akira and Yosho in their pajamas walking towards him. 

He had been so engrossed in his one-sided conversation that he did not hear the door materialize. He picked up Akira and sat her on his lap. Now what are you two still doing up? He asked chiding them softly.

Yosho dragged his toy rabbit by the ears as he handed his father the book. He said before taking a seat next to the stasis chamber.

Hotsuma looked down at the green book with gold curvy letters. Sleeping Beauty, Akira's favorite story now Yosho's ever since that Ryoko wrote in a part where the prince fought of an army of evil walking skeletons and dragons. Okay but after this the two of you are off to bed. In times past there lived a King and Queen, who said to each other every day of their lives, Would that we had a child! and yet they had none.' Hotsuma read carefully captivating his children in his voice as he had once held their mother as he read.

...after giving Princess Rose a breath-mint he kissed her awakening her from the spell of sleep. The prince took Princess Rose back to his palace and married her. And they lived happily ever after. Hotsuma said closing the book.

Kiss mommy. Akira said.

Kiss momma. Wake momma up. Yosho said still towing his rabbit by the ears.

How about you guys try; I bet it will help. He said taking Akira out of his lap. Akira and Yosho floated to Ryoko. They placed their heads into the green light and in union kissed their mother.

Look at how much control they have over their powers now. He sent his thoughts to Ryoko.

Akira flew towards Hotsuma. She said.

Hotsuma laughed lightly as he walked over to Ryoko and kissed her forehead, nose, then lips. 

If only life were just a fairy tale, then a kiss would be all it took to wake Ryoko. Hotsuma thought to himself.

***

As Hotsuma left to put the twins back to bed Katsuhito entered the lab. It was a rare moment indeed when Katsuhito actually traveled into Washu's lab. For he feared Washu would discover his secret. 

He looked down on Ryoko's still body the slow rise and fall of her chest showed her only sign of life. He was still alive thanks to Ryoko, the power of her replica gem worked just as well as her true gems in the hilt of the Tenchiken. As self-centered as she presented herself she was amazingly thoughtful to others.

Hotsuma said as he walked into the lab. He looked down at Ryoko, he had actually hoped that she would be awake when he returned.

Katsuhito could hear the deep sigh escape Hotsuma he turned towards him to see the physical fatigue on Hotsumas face. He placed a hand comfortingly on Hotsuma's shoulder. You should get some rest. He said his frames reflecting the green glow of the chamber. Washu may have said that Hotsuma had no real need for food and water didn't mean he didn't need sleep. He had just moments before convinced Washu that she needed to rest. The Hakubi family were all stubborn people.

Go get some sleep, I'll watch Ryoko for you. Katsuhito said taking a seat beside the unconscious woman.

***

Hotsuma entered the living room to see it no one was about, the only sounds he could hear was the spring winds and the soft creaking of the house. He sat down on the couch looking out the window, if Ryoko were awake right now she would have him on the roof with her gazing at the stars. As Hotsuma thought about it he slowly began to drift asleep on the couch. He'd get a few hours sleep then check on the children before he went back to Ryoko.

***Hotsuma's dream***

Hotsuma laid in the grass staring up at the beautiful stars shinning brightly against the black and navy blue sky. For a moment he thought he saw Tsunami looking down on him but she was gone the moment he blinked. Hotsuma stood and looked around to find himself near the house.

A soft voice called out to him. 

Ryoko? Ryoko! Hotsuma began to fly in the direction of the voice. He stopped short when her voice called out again only this time from all directions at once.

Where was a place Ryoko enjoyed relaxing? He closed his eyes as he thought. Where, where, where? He asked, a certain urgency taking over him. He had to find her and quickly, he felt as if he were pressed for time and he had to find her before that time ran out. An image flashed before his closed eyes, something pink. Sakura. Cherry blossoms. Of course Ryoko loved to sit in a cherry tree on warm spring nights.

He flew quickly until he saw one tree in particular with its pink blossoms glowing brightly. Among the glows sat Ryoko. 

Hotsuma called with relief in his voice the certain feel of urgency gone.

Ryoko looked down at him and smiled. There you are. Come on up and sit with me. She said. 

Hotsuma complied with her request. Together the two sat on the branch. Hotsuma, with his head resting on Ryoko's lap, looked up at her. I wish life were a fairy tale.

Ryoko's golden eyes locked with his blue orbs. So you can be my knight in shinning armor and rescue me from evil dragons and whatnot? Sorry but I'm not the damsel in distress. Ryoko said. 

Hotsuma chuckled. No. So that all I have to do is kiss you and you'd wake up. He said. 

Ryoko laughed as her fingers twined gently through his gold locks. It takes a kiss to wake a princess, but for a demon pirate it takes just a little bit more.

Hotsuma reached up until his fingers brushed against Ryoko's locks falling before her oblong ears. Gently he pulled Ryoko's hair until she bent down low enough for their lips to meet. Come back to me Ryoko. Hotsuma said before everything vanished.

***End dream***

Hotsuma's sleep was disrupted as he heard footsteps. Shouldn't we wake him up and tell him? A male, most likely Tenchi, asked in a soft whisper. Hotsuma was too tired to decipher voices.

Someone removed his glasses from his face. A female voice said. Hotsuma felt a sudden warmth envelope him, someone must have put a blanket over him. Let him wake up before tellin' him anything.

But doesn't he deserve to know? Tenchi asked again.

He's had a long day and he needs some rest. Now I'm going to check on the twins and remember Tenchi let Hotsuma rest! Someone said firmly.

Hotsuma didn't move. What were they debating on telling him? Was Ryoko's health improving? Failing? Or was she dead? Hotsuma felt a bitterness rise within him. It wasn't fair, and for now he just wanted to escape it all. With that decision made he slowly fell into a deep and much needed sleep hoping that he would dream of Ryoko again.

Feel the wind, feel the sun  
And a new day in paradise has only begun.

Hotsuma smiled at those words, the voice was so lovely and soothing. He sat up removing himself from any thoughts of sleep. He sat back on the couch with his eyes closed listening.

On the sand by the sea  
It's a peaceful oasis made for you and for me  
Take my hand

This place was always waiting  
This beauty all around us  
The air intoxicating  
Just like the love that found us  
Let's forget who we've been  
And give in to the dream  
Maybe life is a song  
That's how it seems. 

Who was that singing? Hotsuma wondered standing up he followed the voice upstairs until he came to the hall were everyone stood at the door looking inside. 

Yugi was the first to notice Hotsuma was awake, her pale face lit up as she tapped Sasami on the shoulder. Sasami, holding Ryo-ohki in her arms, looked at Hotsuma and she too smiled. Both girls waved for Hotsuma to join the group as they made room for him.

Hotsuma looked inside. His heart skipped a beat and his breath was caught in his throat at what he saw.

And forevermore we'll hear the music play  
Yes, forevermore I'll take you in my arms this way And forevermore we'll know the melody  
We will sing forevermore just like the peaceful sea  
Past the clouds, past the sky  
We can only imagine what great mysteries lie  
Other moons, other stars  
Close your eyes and together we'll go wandering far.

Washu stood in the twins' bedroom tears filling her emerald green eyes giving them a glassy look as she stared at her daughter. 

Ryoko sat in the wooden rocking chair singing as she slowly rocked back and forth. Akira sat in her mother's lap resting with laden eyes against her mother's stomach. Young Yosho sat opposite his sister already asleep.  
Hotsuma slowly waked towards her as if he were to move to quickly she would fly away like a frightened bird.

Ryoko looked up at Hotsuma and smiled. 

Take my hand  
This miracle's undying  
It never will forsake us  
We'll always keep on flying  
Wherever love may take us  
Let's forget who we've been  
And give in to the dream  
Maybe life is a song  
That's how it seems. 

Hotsuma sank to his knees before his wife. How beautiful she looked. How kind and soft her eyes looked lovingly back at him.

And forevermore we'll hear the music play  
Yes, forevermore I'll take you in my arms this way  
And forevermore we'll know the melody  
We will sing forevermore just like the peaceful sea. 

Washu took the twins out of Ryoko's arms so that husband and wife could have a proper reunion. Hotsuma laid his head down on Ryoko's lap; her warmth and sweet scent of cherry blossoms enveloped his senses. Ryoko tenderly ran her fingers through his hair as she looked down on him. 

Hotsuma looked up at his wife, it was almost like the dream but he knew this to be real, she was alive and recovered looking down at him with such love no one else in the universe could possibly mimic.

Their lips met massaging gently together but the kiss was still searing with passion. Hotsuma wrapped his arms around Ryoko without any intentions of letting her go anytime soon. Ya see Hotsuma; it just took a little bit more to wake me up. Ryoko sent into his mind. 

THE END!

DSP: Yeah I finished this before my summer vacation ended! Oh yeah, oh yeah!

Camellia: You are hopeless. Please review!


End file.
